Even Angels Fall
by samlover14
Summary: New segment of the Dark Side 'verse, now featuring mature content, even though I'm pretty sure the 'verse already had that. Nick and Jeff move through their sexual relationship, including the ups, downs, and the Sebastian of it all. 98 percent Niff, minor Jeffbastian and Niffbastian eventually. Some D/s. Hilarious references are my trademark. [Parallel to A Thousand Years]
1. It's Natural

**A/N: Hi again folks. Another addition to the Dark Side 'verse. Why? Cuz I started writing it. Thought I'd share. You don't have to like it, but I think you probly will anyway. The idea is that this fic actually runs parallel to A Thousand Years, but it has a lot of sexytimes that I skipped on the first pass, and also some other stuff. Warning: moderately explicit sexytimes between Copernicus "Nick" Duval and Jeffrey Sterling. Warning: there will be one chapter somewhere (which I will clearly mark so you can skip directly to if it you like) with moderately explicit sexytimes between Jeffrey Sterling and Sebastian Smythe. There will be future chapters devoted to moderately explicit sexytimes between all three of these fantastically gorgeous young men. There is also what is probably a very bad interpretation of what D/s is and means, but I tried to stick mostly to what I've read in other fics and researched on wikipedia. Also keep in mind that I am an asexual female and have honest to god no idea what sexytimes between boys would be like outside of what i've read in other fics and some porn that i may or may not have seen.**

**Warnings (this chapter): Top!Jeff, Bottom!Nick, Uncharacteristically Helpful!Sebastian. Takes place between Chapters 7 and 8 of A Thousand Years, but if you haven't read that (do it), you don't have to. (Dooo itttt! It's good.)**

**Other than all that, I hope you enjoy the fic.**

* * *

_Even Angels Fall  
_or  
Niff Sexytimes

* * *

Chapter One.

As a demisexual person, Nick Duval had only ever had sex, or even thought about sex, with his boyfriend. Nick and Jeff had been dating since March 6th, and on May 28th, they'd had sex for the first time. And, to tell the truth, many, many times after that.

Jeff, on the other hand, had had sex before Nick. Chris, he'd been with just days before he got together with Nick. Brian, he'd spent several months seeing, and was the first man he'd slept with properly.

When Nick finally decided he was ready, Jeff talked him through what to do. Jeff had known he was a bottom, pretty much from the get-go. He loved being dominated, and, for him, the two went hand in hand.

One day in October, though, things got a little switched up.

"Hey there sexy," Nick said, turning predatory eyes on Jeff as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Hi," Jeff mumbled.

"Get naked, I'm horny," Nick said, bouncing on his toes. Nick had a far diminished sex drive than Jeff did, and although he could normally force himself to be in the mood if Jeff was, Nick usually had his own schedule that Jeff was happy to adhere to.

"I can't today," Jeff mumbled, not looking at Nick.

"Why not?" Nick asked, a little put out.

"I'm not feeling that well," Jeff said. "Let's just say you don't want to put your wing dang doodle up there."

"Oh," Nick said, hanging his head. "Whoa-oh. Unless…" He looked at Jeff at the same time Jeff looked at him, and they shared a brainwave. "…you could do me instead."

"Would you be okay with that?" Jeff asked.

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," Nick said.

"Are you sure? I've never done that before," Jeff said.

"Well, neither have I, but I figure between the two of us, we can figure it out."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just blow you?" Jeff asked. "I can do that very easily."

"No, please? I want to try," Nick said. "Will you?"

"Of course I will," Jeff said. Nick smiled happily and kissed Jeff. As Nick pressed himself against Jeff, Jeff felt the outline of Nick's cock already digging into his thigh, and even though he wasn't feeling that sexy, the idea was intriguing.

It wasn't until they'd climbed onto the bed that Nick hesitated.

"Does it hurt?" Nick asked.

"Nah, not that much," Jeff said.

"I don't get turned on by pain like you do," Nick reminded him.

"Honestly, it's not that bad," Jeff said. "You'll be sore in the morning, because it's your first time, but you'll get used to it."

"What if I can't get used to it?" Nick asked.

"Then we don't do it this way again," Jeff said. "Babe, we don't have to do this. There's a lot of stuff we can do without penetration, we just skipped that stuff cuz I…" He trailed off, thinking of the right word. "…had some experience already."

"No, I want to," Nick said. "I really just want to know what it's like."

"It's good, really, I just, um…. Do we have any condoms left?" Jeff asked.

"I don't think so," Nick said. "Do we need one?"

"I'm just thinking how to make it easier for you," Jeff said. "Sebastian probably has a bunch, I'll be back in two secs." Nick opened his mouth to protest, but Jeff had already pulled his pants up and, not bothering with a shirt, dashed next door. "Bas, are you home?" The door opened, and there was Sebastian. His eyes drank in the sight of Jeff half-naked and generally rumpled, in a state of debauchery.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"Can Nick and I borrow a condom?" Jeff asked.

"Oh," Sebastian said, slightly disappointed. "Yeah, sure, what kind? And I really only have one size, so I hope mine will fit your boyfriend. I'd hate for it to fall off and get stuck inside you."

"It's for me," Jeff said, moving to where Sebastian kept his stash. "And judging from the rest of our bodies and the way your pants fit me, I think we're the same size." Sebastian made a space between his hands and Jeff looked up. "Yeah, that's about right, I'd say. Do you have any with extra lube or something built in?"

"Nick's first time?" Sebastian guessed, pawing through his enormous collection.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Any sage advice?"

"Don't try too hard. If it's not happening, don't force it. Above everything else, gauge his reactions from his muscle reflexes and microexpressions, not from what he says, because odds are he'll tell you it's fine when it's really not. If he tells you it's not okay, though, go with that. You don't want to hurt him, I assume. And lube, lots of it. Do you need some? I have a brand new bottle you can have."

"That's okay, ours is almost full," Jeff said. He took the condom Sebastian handed him. "I'm scared."

"Of course you are. It's a scary thing. But you'll do great," Sebastian said. "Confidence is the most important thing. Nick is probably more scared than you. Don't let him see your fear and his will go away too." Jeff started to leave. "And Jeff?" Jeff turned back. "Have fun." Sebastian winked and Jeff went back to his own room. Grinning, he hopped back onto the bed.

"Still with me?" Jeff asked.

"God, yes," Nick said. "I almost started without you. I don't think I've ever been this horny."

"Nick, you've got two fingers in your ass," Jeff said, a little surprised.

"Oh, right, I did start without you," Nick said. "I don't know what's – ah – with me today, it must be those glasses."

"I'll file that away for a rainy day," Jeff said. He never wore his contacts when he wasn't feeling well. "Let me take over that. I'm pretty aware of what feels good." Nick let Jeff take over. Jeff replaced Nick's fingers with his own, and if the sound Nick released was any indication, Nick liked that.

Two fingers became three, but Jeff didn't dare put in a fourth. It wasn't that Jeff had never fingered Nick before, and it wasn't that Nick had never fingered himself before. This was leading to something different from what they'd done before. The times before had been just for pleasure – and once when Nick had gotten curious. Jeff, more than anything else, didn't want to hurt Nick.

"Come on, J, just do it," Nick gasped. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Sorry, okay," Jeff said, snapping out of his thoughts. Jeff wiped his hands on a paper towel and threw it across the room before turning his attention to the square package on the nightstand. After two failed attempts at opening it, he began to get flustered.

"Use your teeth," Nick suggested. Jeff ripped the packet open and hastily rolled the condom on. "Don't be nervous, baby, you're gonna do great."

"I'm not nervous," Jeff lied. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope," Nick said, shaking his head. Jeff leaned forward and kissed Nick sensually, slowly entering him while he was distracted. Jeff knew from experience that was at least his favorite way of getting it done. "Oh – _oh_!"

"What?" Jeff asked, afraid he'd hurt his boyfriend.

"Nothing bad," Nick choked out. "So full. Do that again, do that a _lot_." Jeff had never had the experience of anything but a hand or a mouth on his cock, and he had to admit, it felt _awesome_. Not really as awesome as being completely filled by Nick's cock, but a close second.

Jeff's hips bucked involuntarily and Nick let out a loud moan. Somehow Nick had decided that clenching would be a good idea, and Jeff could hardly stand it – it felt so good he thought he might explode.

"N-Nicky, I don't think I can last very long," Jeff stuttered.

"Neither can I, Angel," Nick replied. Unbelievably, it was Nick who went first, but Jeff came seconds later.

"That was – that was–" Jeff gasped.

"Perfect," Nick grinned.

"Not the word I was going to use," Jeff replied.

"Well, you were perfect for me, Angel," Nick smiled.

"Thanks, Nicky," Jeff replied. "I Niff you."

"I Niff you too, J," Nick said. Then, even though it was the middle of the afternoon, they both drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up, Jeff's glasses were horrifically askew, but he was gorgeous as ever.

"Jeff, you'wake?" Nick asked, cuddling more into him.

"Yes, Nicky," Jeff said.

"How are you doing? You'kay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Jeff asked. "Sore?"

"A little bit," Nick admitted. "Not too bad. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Jeff replied.

"I know we talked a little before about how you… um… like things… um…"

"Rougher?" Jeff suggested. "Or… the other thing?"

"The other thing," Nick said. "When I tell you what to do and – and you get off on it?"

"Yeah?" Jeff said. "What about it?"

"You really like that, don't you?"

"It's alright," Jeff said, adjusting his glasses. "I wouldn't ever want it to be my whole life. There are people who do the whole D/s relationship thing, and I don't want that to be us. But I wouldn't mind adding a smidge of it to our sex lives, every once in a while."

"I think I'd like that too," Nick said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

"Anything."

"Why Angel?" Jeff asked. "Every time I think of you and angels in the same sentence, it's not a positive thing."

"Can I be super cheesy for a sec and quote a Bieber song?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded.

_Honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving,  
Cuz you're my angel sent from above  
Baby you could do no wrong,  
My money is yours, give you little more cuz I love ya, love ya  
Whoa-oh-oh, love me, love me, say that you love me_

"You're adorable," Jeff said. "I hate Bieber as much as the next person, but I do love that song."

"Besides, what was I going to nickname you? Sugarpie? Sweet Bottom? Kitten? Well, any of those, I guess."

"Sweet Bottom?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"Have you seen it?" Nick asked.

"Now that you mention it, no," Jeff said. "What time is it?"

"Um… quarter of seven?" Nick guessed, looking at the clock.

"Ohh, I gotta get up and go to Sebastian's. We're working on the thing for Sectionals," Jeff said.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Nick pouted.

"Sorry, Nicky, I made plans before I knew we were doing stuff today," Jeff said. "We've been fighting so much lately I didn't think we would."

"I'm sorry, J, I just hate Sebastian," Nick said.

"He's harmless," Jeff said, rolling over to get out of bed. Nick began singing again as Jeff gathered his stuff to take a shower.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

Jeff took a long shower and Nick was still singing when he got out.

"I Niff you, babe," Jeff blew a kiss to Nick. Nick kept singing. "Sebastian and I are going to go over choreography for Sectionals." Nick kept singing. "Are you going to stop singing and talk to me?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Nick said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Jeff asked.

"If you don't know then you need to grow the hell up."

"Ookay then," Jeff said. "Take some of my medication for those mood swings – or maybe some Midol will sort you out."

"Fuck you," Nick said.

"Already have," Jeff replied smoothly. "See ya." He left the room and went next door.

"Excellent, you're here," Sebastian said. "Everyone says you're the one to talk to when it comes to planning dance numbers."

"Indeed," Jeff said. "It's my favorite thing, but I'd really like it if we could talk about me for a second."

"Sure, kid, what's up?" Sebastian asked.

"Nick's mad at me," Jeff said. "I don't know why. I said I had to come over here and do the thing, and suddenly he's moody and singing Justin Bieber."

"I'd say that's not a good sign, but he really hates me, so I'm gonna say it's probably nothing. You haven't done anything to upset him?"

"Not that I can think of. I came out of the bathroom a few hours ago, and he demanded that I get naked immediately. Me being me, I did what he wanted. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was using me for the sex."

"You know better?" Sebastian asked.

"Nick – uh – doesn't experience sexual attraction the way you or I do," Jeff said, carefully. "And along with that he's not as sexual as we are either. He has his own schedule, but it's only for me. He – he isn't attracted to other people, unlike me."

"I can tell you are," Sebastian said. "To me, at least."

"And a few other people I could mention," Jeff said. "More than a few, actually. That's – beside the point. I'm sorry, I just woke up and sometimes when I'm tired or moody, stuff just falls out of my mouth."

"Am I in good company?" Sebastian asked, grinning.

"Probably," Jeff said. "Do you consider Ricky Martin, Enrique Iglesias, and Zac Efron to be good company?"

"Could be worse," Sebastian shrugged. "But one thing – how do you know he's not using you for the sex? Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, gets horny sometimes. If you're the only one he's attracted to and just all too willing… Well, I know what I'd do."

"No, it's not like that," Jeff said, but he was afraid, it showed in his voice, and tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked, stretching casually in his desk chair.

"Because we Niff each other," Jeff said hysterically. "Because he's my Nicky and I'm his Angel. I – I – I –" Jeff looked at Sebastian, who had a stupid grin on his face, and stared, confused. "_Oh._ You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"But you feel better now, yeah?"

"Little bit, yeah," Jeff agreed.

"If you two say you're in 'love', I believe you and respect that," Sebastian said, using air quotes around the word 'love'. "I never thought I'd see anything that would make me believe true love exists outside fairy tales, but you two have something very special. It's – it's incredible. But, uh, it's not for me."

"It could be," Jeff assured him. "You'll find the right guy someday."

"No, no. I don't want – it's not the choice I've made for my life," Sebastian said. "My plan is to be the gay Hugh Hefner."

"I… uh… you're well on your way," Jeff said. "Nick's so worried you'll try something with us."

"Both of you? An intriguing thought you propose," Sebastian said with a grin. "Or just you. God, you're hot. I won't do anything with you without your permission, I promise. I don't do anything with anyone without their permission. So don't worry about it."

"To be honest, I think he's more worried I'll give you permission than anything else," Jeff said.

"Will you?"

"I might. You never know," Jeff said. "If Nick keeps acting like he is now, we might not be together much longer."

"Wow, way to destroy the tiny spark of belief I was starting to have in love," Sebastian said.

"I don't want to break up. I want him to be my Nicky, I need him to by my Nicky. I need him to know just what I need without me telling him. I just want things the way they were," Jeff said, reaching hysterics again.

"Jeffrey, calm down," Sebastian said in a commanding tone. Jeff immediately dropped to his knees on Sebastian's carpet, head down, looking at the floor, hands behind his back. Sebastian hesitated, unsure of what had just happened. "Look at me." Jeff looked up at Sebastian and suddenly realized.

"Oh. God," Jeff said. "I – I'm so sorry. I just–"

"Does Nick know?" Sebastian cut him off.

"Not really," Jeff said. "You… _you_ know?"

"I've dabbled," Sebastian said. "File under: crazy shit I did in France. I didn't peg you for the type, though…"

"File under: messed up childhood comma dependent personality disorder," Jeff said, swinging his legs around so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I didn't mean to, um…"

"It's natural," Sebastian said. "You should talk to Nick about it, though. Make sure he's informed on how it works and everything."

"Yes, Sir," slipped out of Jeff's mouth. He was vulnerable.

"Jeff, we need to get something straight because we are going to be friends for a long, long time. I am _a_ Dom, but I am not _your_ Dom. I have a dominant personality, but you are not obligated to do anything just because I asked or even told you to," Sebastian said. "_Ever_. Understood?" Jeff nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you," Jeff said. "I needed that. It's hard for me sometimes."

"Do I need to talk to your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it's okay, I can talk to him," Jeff said. "Can you just not tell Nick I told you? Or, um, anyone?"

"No, yeah, sure," Sebastian said quickly. "One more thing, and then we really do have to start working on Sectionals. If you are ever not getting what you need from Nick, you can come next door to Uncle Bastian's Dom Service. Open 24 hours, rain or shine. Do you get me?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeff nodded.

"Good boy," Sebastian smiled. "Now then, if I've read the Warblers rule book correctly, you're also the councilor in charge of song selection."

"That I am," Jeff agreed.

"Excellent."

* * *

**A/N: If I am completely wrong on how somethings works, I'd be open to constructive criticism, but this is how it works in my head. I feel like I explained Nick rather well up there so I won't bother to go into it down here, but if you're confused or think I have something wrong, let me know, and I'll explain it at the top of the next chapter. Anyway, leave me a review, tell me you love me. **

**PS, I only just listened to the Justin Bieber version of that song like just now and wow... um... I think I'll stick to the R5 version.**

**Next chapter: Scandals!**

**Samantha.**


	2. Remember that trip we took in Mexico?

**A/N: Hi there! Hmm, what to say. If you read the first chapter and decided I'm not a total screwball, thanks! if you think I am a total screwball, that's fine, I guess, but I wrote it for me, and quite nicely decided to share.**

**This chapter is mostly Jeff and Sebastian, but they don't actually do anything together, so if that's not something you're into, it's fine, that doesn't happen in this chapter (ps spoiler alert, later in the story they do and i'm writing it right now i'm so happy) Go ahead and read, you should be fine. I'll catch up with you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter Two.

Three days later, though, Nick and Jeff were still fighting, and Jeff went with Sebastian to Scandals. Jeff blacked out at the bar, but he didn't pass out until they were back at Dalton. Jeff had absolutely no recollection of the following events the next day, but Sebastian sure did.

"Water," Sebastian snapped at the bartender. "Come on, Jeff, you're going to want to have drunk this tomorrow." Jeff shakily took the glass and drank from it. Sebastian took some pills from his pocket and gave two to Jeff. "Take these." Jeff obeyed without even asking what they were. Sebastian popped three himself, downing them with one last shot before helping Jeff out the door and into a cab. It was a twenty minutes ride back at minimum, so Sebastian decided to pry a few secrets from his drunk companion.

"You still with me over there?" Sebastian asked. Jeff nodded. "Tired?"

"Little bit," Jeff said.

"I'm probably more comfortable than the car door if you want to lean on me," Sebastian suggested. Jeff scooted over next to Sebastian, putting his head on Sebastian's shoulder, pressing the sides of their bodies together. "Don't puke on me."

"I'm not going to," Jeff said.

"Are you feeling better about Nick?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really," Jeff said. "At least I know why he's mad."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't tell him I love him. Because I Niff him and Niff is better than love," Jeff said.

"I see," Sebastian said. "Do you love him, though?"

"Yeah, but I Niff him," Jeff said.

"You should probably just give him what he wants," Sebastian suggested.

"It's the principle of the thing," Jeff slurred. "I've Niffed him since I was 7, but I didn't fall for him until the 8th grade, which was like seven whole years later, do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Honestly, no."

"He saved me," Jeff said. "He saved me, Bas, and he still didn't see me like that. What if he still doesn't see me like that but he's afraid I can't live without him?"

"I don't know, kid," Sebastian said. "I hate to say this but I think it's a pretty safe bet to say he loves you."

"Maybe he's just a really good actor," Jeff said. "I wrote a song about him when I was in middle school, but I changed the he's to she's because I had to sing it in music class and I didn't want to get beat up."

"How does it go?" Sebastian asked.

"_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?...  
The way I need you, like I'm see through, dancing out my pants  
Now I got my chance, now I, now I got my chance  
Like yeah! You could be the one who could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me, yeah  
All the other girls say they had enough  
You could be the one who could take me  
I was solo, livin yolo, til you blew my mind  
Like yeah, you could be the one that could mess me up  
I just can't let you pass me by_," Jeff sang quietly.

"It's nice," Sebastian said. "If you change the yeahs to damns, you may have something there. Do you want to sing that at practice tomorrow?"

"No, no, no," Jeff said quickly. "It's not that good. I've written better ones. Maybe I'll write a song about you someday."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Jeff shrugged. "It'd be called 'Forget About You'."

"Oh thanks," Sebastian snorted, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's good, it goes like this – _I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday,  
Like Dude, Where's my Car? Excuse me, what's my name?  
Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank, but I just can't forget about you_."

"You're creative when you've had a few too many," Sebastian remarked.

"You're sexy when I've had a few too many," Jeff slurred.

"Nope, not tonight, kid," Sebastian said. "Don't even think about it."

"But I'm horny," Jeff whined. "Look at this! Do you see this?" Sebastian looked when Jeff was looking – which was Sebastian's crotch.

"Yes, I actually have seen that," Sebastian said. "But you haven't, and you won't tonight either."

"I just wanna peek. I bet Nicky's bigger than you anyway," Jeff said.

"It's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean," Sebastian said, defensively.

"It's whether the captain of the ship stays at port long enough for all the passengers to get off," Jeff corrected. Sebastian barked out a laugh.

"You've got a point there," Sebastian said. "Is Nick bigger than you?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Not by a whole lot. Thicker though."

"Then he may have me beat," Sebastian said, thoughtfully. Jeff's hand was suddenly attempting to cop a feel on Sebastian, and Sebastian jumped, startled. He took both of Jeff's hands in one of his own and looked at Jeff very seriously. "Never do that again."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Jeff said, shrinking away as Sebastian released his wrists.

"It's okay," Sebastian said. "Just try to sober up a little bit, we can talk in the morning."

"Wanna know a secret?" Jeff asked.

"Always."

"I really, really, really wanna suck your cock," Jeff whispered, then he started singing to the tune of Wannabe. "Do you wanna be my lover? You've already got with all my friends–"

"Okay, that's enough," Sebastian snapped. "Mark my words, you will be getting a visit from my cock, but not tonight. You're too drunk."

"No, I'm drunk," Jeff retorted obstinately.

"You're a stubborn little sub, aren't you?" Sebastian asked.

"You said I didn't have to do what you say," Jeff said.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Sebastian remembered.

"Yes you did, and to that effect, please let me suck your cock," Jeff pleaded.

"No, Jeffrey," Sebastian ordered. The cab stopped abruptly and Sebastian looked out the window to see their dorm. "Come on upstairs." Jeff uselessly flailed at the door handle while Sebastian generously tipped their cabbie. Once he finally got out of the cab, he could barely stand. Sebastian half-carried him up to his room, setting Jeff on the spare bed and spreading two blankets over him.

"Sebastian?" Jeff asked very groggily.

"What?"

"Thank you for being such a good friend," Jeff said.

"You remember that when you're puking your guts out tomorrow," Sebastian said. He looked over at Jeff, but he'd finally passed out. "Good boy," Sebastian whispered as he changed out of his jeans and got into bed himself.

Jeff didn't remember anything from the cab ride the next morning, and went pleasantly on with his life never knowing he'd begged to suck Sebastian's dick. But Sebastian remembered. And he had a lot of experience with drunk people. Drunk words are sober thoughts. Nick and Jeff made up the next day, but over the next ten days, Sebastian often found Jeff checking him out when Jeff thought Sebastian wasn't looking.

The Wednesday before Sectionals, Sebastian hauled Nick, Jeff, and Trent to Scandals with him. They all needed to unwind. Then, after taking three shots and giving Jeff two of his own, he left Nick sitting with Trent at the bar, and pulled Jeff out to dance. In the car, Sebastian had poked fun at the concept of love, causing Nick to go on a five-minute rant about how no one gets an opinion on whether or not what he felt for Jeff was real or not.

"Did that answer your question?" Sebastian asked Jeff.

"What question?" Jeff asked.

"About whether Nick was really in love with you or not," Sebastian said. "I think he just might be."

"Yeah, I know he is, I just get a little insecure sometimes," Jeff said. "I don't know why, and I wish I didn't."

"Yeah, I understand," Sebastian nodded. "No, by the way."

"No, what?" Jeff asked.

"No, 'I don't do emotions' isn't the only reason I'm not hooked on Blaine," Sebastian said.

"I didn't ask," Jeff said.

"You were thinking it," Sebastian replied.

"Then what's the other reason?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm sort of looking into other possibilities," Sebastian shrugged. "Keeping my options open. Continuing my conquest of the men of Dalton Academy."

"How many guys have you had sex with?" Jeff asked.

"Of the Warblers? Tonight will make eight," Sebastian said, a grin growing on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked.

"Means I'm taking one of the three of you home with me tonight," Sebastian said.

"If it's going to be me or Nick, you're going to have to take both of us," Jeff said, as if he didn't really care one way or the other.

"Maybe someday, but I've got my eye on someone else for tonight," Sebastian said.

"Trent?" Jeff asked. Sebastian nodded. "Nick is gonna kill you, he protects Trent like his own son."

"Kid's gotta grow up sometime," Sebastian said.

"How many guys have you had in grand total?" Jeff asked, curiously.

"More than I can count," Sebastian said. "I think I have an official tally from each different school in my room somewhere, I can get you the number if you want it. It's… a lot."

"No thanks."

"And what about you, Mr. Sterling?" Sebastian asked. "How many lucky guys have gotten to tap that?"

"Three," Jeff said.

"Oh, interesting," Sebastian said with a smirk. "There's a plot twist."

"I haven't always been with Nicky, what's it to you?"

"Just saying," Sebastian said. "Care to make it four?"

"Maybe someday," Jeff said.

"Interesting again," Sebastian said, his smirk widening. "Wouldn't have pegged you for the type."

"What type is that?" Jeff asked.

"You know," Sebastian replied, winking.

"No, I don't know," Jeff said. "Tell me."

"Well, actually, I guess I would have pegged you for the type," Sebastian continued. "You know, the kind who says he's desperately in love, and then has too many drinks and begs to suck my cock."

"Your imagination is entirely much too overactive," Jeff snipped.

"I don't have to imagine, baby," Sebastian smiled. "I remember."

"You what?" Jeff asked.

"I can't say the thought of having you on your knees for me isn't intriguing, but it's going to have to wait for another night," Sebastian simply said. "You'd be the perfect little sub for me, wouldn't you?" A shiver ran down Jeff's spine and he resisted the urge to stop everything he was doing to drop to his knees.

"Yes, Sir," Jeff replied, still shakily on his feet, but not dancing anymore.

"The things I would do with you…" Sebastian said.

"With all due respect, Sir, I already have a Dom and I don't think you can measure up," Jeff said.

"Feisty, too, I like that," Sebastian remarked. "The way I see it, you're torn. You want to follow my orders to please me, and to satisfy your own curiosity, but you _don't_ want to submit to me to push my buttons, and to stay faithful to your boyfriend. Am I about right?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeff said, bowing his head.

"I have no doubt in my mind that our night together will be fantastic, but tonight is Trent's night," Sebastian said. "Wait your turn, or did you never go to kindergarten?"

Fortunately the urge Jeff had to punch Sebastian just then vanished as Nick yelled from next to the jukebox, "Ladies and Gentlemen, one of earth's traditional ballads!"

Jeff didn't warn Trent, not that that would have changed anything, and Trent stayed with Sebastian that night.

"Will I be the first?" Sebastian asked. "I do have a very small subset of morals, and that's one of them."

"No– Yes."

"I'm fairly certain you can really only be one or the other," Sebastian said. "Unless you're one of those slightly eccentric born again virgins."

"There was a – a guy, and we were… intimate," Trent said, fiddling with a pen from the desk as he searched for words. "But we didn't… there was no…um…" He trailed off. He had wanted Beats to be his first, but Beats had dumped him over the summer. Over the phone. Because he was already seeing someone else. Then when they got back to school, Beats had told Trent he loved him and assumed nothing would be wrong? Strike Twenty-Six?

"Okay," Sebastian said, nodding. "First timer. No big deal to me, if you're willing, I'm up for it."

"Y-yeah," Trent said. "I'm just not really sure how it… works."

"Well, generally, when there are two guys and one's drunk at 3 in the morning, and there's a raccoon in the hot tub…"

"No, I know how… sex works," Trent interrupted. "How do _you_ work?"

"Are you asking if you have to tip me? I'm not a prostitute," Sebastian said, laughing a little. "Yet."

"No, not exactly… I guess I'm just lost, is all. And a little afraid," Trent said. "Not of… of this. Of what people will think."

"Trent Warbler, you have two options. You can walk out the door, no strings attached, and I won't come after you. Or you can relax and enjoy the show because I am going to give you the best night of your entire life."

Trent didn't leave.

And it was the best night of his entire life _to that point_ but this story is about Nick and Jeff, I think? I really don't know anymore, so idk if I should write this part? So I'm gonna skip it for now.

* * *

**A/N: When Jeff grows up, (spoiler alert lol) he is the bass player for this band called Flux, which Hunter is the lead singer for, and they write all their own songs and Jeff finally lets Pass Me By out of his cage and it becomes their (i think, can't remember what I said and i'm too lazy to look it up) second biggest single.**

**Ummm. Review time! Discussion Questions: How did we like the chapter? There is a heavy Jeffbastian dynamic in this story and it's important to the plot, I guess lol idek, how do we feel about that? If you are an avid reader of my fics, and you could, by reviewing, get me to update one of my fics, the fic of your choice, which would it be? I have quite a lot of them, so go ahead and pick one. I want to do a helpful thing. (Don't bother voting for this or Fish Out of Water, those are getting updated anyway.)**

**Next time: ****_Blurred lines (i know you want it, (really deep voice) i know you want it)_**** and a council meeting.**

**Samantha.**


	3. Blurred Lines

**A/N: Hi! I love this fic, idk why, I just feel like I put it out there and now it's a thing and I can write this kind of thing and I'm at the point where I don't even care if anyone even reads this. I think there's some actual Niff smutty stuff slated for Chapter Five, if you're into that kind of thing. We've got some Sebastiany blurred lines shit going on in this chapter, except for as anyone who read the main stories in this 'verse would know, Sebastian doesn't fuck around with blurred lines because no don't mean yes. Means ****_no_****. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sectionals was the following Saturday, and that was Wednesday, so they really weren't that far apart. Nick wasn't speaking to Sebastian at all, because Trent is like his own son and, well, Nick was possed. So. Nick wasn't talking to Sebastian, but Sebastian had this good idea that they should sing a song at the victory party. Which was What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.

After the party, Nick passed out on one of the couches in the Practice room. Jeff sat on the floor and watched him sleep peacefully.

"Just you and me, now," Sebastian said, walking over. Jeff nodded. After much protest, Jeff allowed Sebastian to carry Nick back to their dorm. Nick stirred as Sebastian laid him gently on his bed.

"What… Jeff?" Nick asked weakly.

"No, shh, go back to sleep," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Your boyfriend, or about to be," Sebastian said. "Now go back to sleep. Shh." Nick settled back into the pillow, Sebastian's words not registering. He drifted immediately back off to sleep. "Good, sweet dreams." Sebastian turned out the light and went next door. "Alright then! Regionals here we come, amirite?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Oh, definitely," Sebastian said. "I'm thinking Maroon 5, but I don't know yet."

"They'll probably assign us a theme," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," Sebastian sighed. "Oh well." He took off his blazer and hung it on the hook behind the door. "Long day."

"Yeah, I guess," Jeff said. "What are we gonna do? I'm not tired yet."

"I'm going to be doing _you_ in a few seconds here, if that's alright with you," Sebastian replied boldly, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Um…" Jeff said, mind going blank.

"You'll love it," Sebastian said. Sebastian leaned over and kissed Jeff. Jeff pressed into the kiss at first, and it wasn't until he felt Sebastian's hands on his sides that he tried to pull back.

"Mmmph," Jeff said as Sebastian's body followed his own, pressing against him and rendering him incapable of speech. Jeff tried harder, giving Sebastian a hard shove, and saying, "get _off_ me!" Sebastian immediately stopped and backed off.

"Sorry," Sebastian muttered. "I – just sorry."

"You said you wouldn't do anything without my permission," Jeff said.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. "I don't have your permission and have now stopped. And I will not try anything again." Jeff glared at Sebastian, wiping his lips on his hand furiously and then wiping his hand on Sebastian's pants.

"You promise?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I promise," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Jeff said, brightening up. "Wanna rearrange your furniture now?"

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed, clapping his hands together. Jeff was already pushing stuff out of the way so they could push Sebastian's beds together.

"You need something to hold the posts together or they'll slide apart and you'll fall through the center," Jeff said knowingly.

"I have some zip ties," Sebastian said.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Sebastian shrugged. "Better than handcuffs."

"You're so weird," Jeff laughed.

It took them half an hour to get the room rearranged.

"Now I don't have a place to sleep when I come over," Jeff frowned, realizing.

"Sure you do," Sebastian smiled, grabbing Jeff around the waist and tumbling with him onto the bed. Jeff squeaked and giggled. They got all tangled in each other and finally came to rest, Jeff in Sebastian's arms, spooning away from the wall. "Watch a movie? Or TV?"

"Do you have those Sherlock DVDs I lent you?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Haven't watched them though," Sebastian admitted.

"Sebastian," Jeff whined. "Let's watch the first episode right now."

"I was waiting for you!" Sebastian insisted as he rolled over Jeff to find the DVDs. Jeff let out a sound of general disgruntlement, but Sebastian quickly found them and started the disc, diving back over Jeff on the king-ish sized bed with the remotes.

"These are really good, I promise," Jeff said. Sebastian agreed, and also Bamblestick Cabbagepatch, nuff said. Sebastian could, of course, recognize beauty when he saw it. They got through the first episode and part of the second before Jeff fell asleep, exhausted, and Sebastian was not far behind.

Around 5 or 6, incessant pounding on the wall came from Nick and Jeff's room next door, along with one repeated word, "No!" over and over again.

"Oi, shut it, we're trying to sleep over here," Sebastian yelled before cuddling into Jeff and falling back asleep.

When Sebastian woke up next, Jeff was gone without a trace. Sebastian assumed he'd gone back to his own room and boyfriend, and he was right. The next time he saw the pair was at the obligatory post-Sectionals council meeting that afternoon. After showering and finding the cleanest pieces of his uniform, Sebastian picked up his dusty copy of the Warblers handbook from 1891 and headed to the council meeting.

"This meeting of the Warblers council will now commence," Nick said from the center of the table. "Being that I am honestly sick of doing it, roll call shall henceforth be considered done if I can see that you're all here."

"I second that," Jeff agreed from Nick's left.

"Agreed," David said from Nick's right.

"Good deal," Nick said. "Old business: Sectionals! Congratulations, men, we've made it through our first hoop this year. Regionals, here we come. Until such time as we receive the venue and our competitors, I consider Regionals tabled. All those opposed?" No one bothered opposing. "Good, done. New business: Christmas! Our yearly holiday concert in the park and caroling at the Westerville Nursing Home. The Warblers have upheld these traditions since 1947, so …. All Warblers opposed?" No one bothered opposing this either. "Motion passed. If there was a motion there. Is there any other new business?" Sebastian's hand went into the air. "The Council reluctantly calls on Captain Smythe, because we just _know_ he has something lovely to say."

"Thank you, Councilor Duval," Sebastian smiled sweetly. "In accordance with the Warblers Handbook, I would like to acquisition a spot on the Warblers Council."

"Where in the rule book, exactly, does it say 'all persons named Sebastian Smythe must be placed on the Council or the world will implode'?" Nick asked. Jeff bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Page 284, paragraph 5, if a Captain is elected in any non-standard election and was not included in Council elections the previous year, he may be awarded a seat after his first successful competition if he so desires," Sebastian quoted.

Nick and Jeff looked at David. "Is that a thing?" Nick whispered. David shrugged. Sebastian opened his handbook to the mentioned page and placed it on the Council's table. Nick read down the page, Jeff peered over his shoulder. "The Council has up to ten days after the victory to vacate a seat for you, the Council shall therefore deliberate the matter. Thank you, Captain Smythe for bringing this to the Council's attention." Sebastian took his book back with a smirk. "Any other new business? No, good. Meeting formally adjourned. Beats, would you care to do the honors?"

For whatever ungodly reason, Beats and the rest of the Warblers started doing Rumour Has It, and Nick smiled.

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_She, she ain't real, She ain't gon be able to love you like you will  
She is a stranger, you and I have history or don't you remember?  
Sure she's got you, but baby is that really what you want?  
Bless your soul you got your head in the clouds  
She made a fool out of you, and boy she's bringing you down  
She made your heart melt, but she's cold to the core  
Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore  
Rumour has it (rumour)…  
Rumour has it, he's the one I'm leaving you for._

"And that's how we do it," Nick said, jumping off the council's table where he and Jeff had been dancing. They linked arms and strutted out of the practice room.

* * *

**A/N: But the image of Nick and Jeff strutting out of a council meeting arm in arm is probably one of the best things I've ever come up with. Besides the strip poker game that one time, maybe. Anyway, so how is everyone? Bored yet? Gonna keep reading maybe? Idk, you don't have to, I don't really care that much...**

**Next time: Jeff and Sebastian hang out because they're friends, basically.  
And later! Nick and Jeff do ****_the thing._**** :D**

**Love you.  
Samantha.**


	4. Benadryl Cabbagepatch

**A/N: I don't know. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"You know what the best thing about Bisexual Carbonation is?" Sebastian asked Jeff a few days later. They were in Sebastian's room, watching Sherlock (again).

"Bisexual Carbonation?" Jeff asked, alarmed, tearing his eyes from the screen to look at Sebastian. "I wasn't aware of… _what_?"

"The guy who plays Sherlock," Sebastian amended.

"Oh, Buttermilk Snugglesnatch, yeah," Jeff agreed. "What about him?"

"He is either fuck-me-hard or what-the-_fuck _, there is absolutely no in-between," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, totally," Jeff said, nodding. "Bisexual Carbonation, are you _kidding_?"

"An interesting experiment, if we shake Beats up too much, will he explode?" Sebastian asked. Jeff tried not to get the joke. He tried really hard. Finally, Sebastian was the first one to burst out laughing. "Yes, yes, he will." Jeff started laughing too. For some reason, it was so funny Jeff was soon gasping for air and coughing. "Careful, choke on a joke like that and people will think you don't give very good head." Jeff choked on another round of laughs and promptly fell off the bed they'd been lounging on.

"You can't just make a joke like that while I'm laughing to death," Jeff finally got out, taking deep breaths on the floor and wiping the tears from his eyes. "And Nicky seems to think I do very well with that, thank you very much."

"After all the advances I've made on you, I'm surprised he still lets you come over here," Sebastian said, pausing the DVD, because they were missing the good parts.

"Well, he trusts _me_," Jeff said. "Because I love him, y'kno?"

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian said, "and that's all good and well for you. I'm sure he's everything you need."

"Well…" Jeff said, trailing off as he rolled over and got up from the floor.

"Well?" Sebastian pressed, trying to sound innocent and failing.

"He hasn't quite grasped the concept of being a Dom yet," Jeff confided. "To be honest, I don't even think he is one."

"I think he's a switch, but that's just an opinion," Sebastian said.

"I was thinking that," Jeff said, dejected.

"Being a switch isn't a negative thing, for anyone, really," Sebastian said. "You'd never know it, but I'm a switch."

"You are not," Jeff said, looking at Sebastian so fast his neck hurt.

"Yeah, I am," Sebastian said. "File under: crazy shit I did in Paris."

"You don't have the personality for it," Jeff said.

"No, I really don't," Sebastian said. "But if someone pushes me hard enough, I do crack. And sometimes the urges creep up on me, just like they do in you. Obviously not as often. About once every couple of months. It's already happened since I've been here. That was an embarrassing Lacrosse practice."

"I'm left to assume Chris took care of you," Jeff said.

"He did," Sebastian nodded. "He's not too bad."

"Nah, he's alright, I guess," Jeff shrugged.

"You know Chris like I know Chris?" Sebastian asked. Jeff nodded grimly. "Get it, Sterling." Jeff blushed.

"I'm in love with Nicky, and that's all good and well, thank you very much," Jeff said. "He'll grow into it someday. I hope."

"And until then?" Sebastian asked.

"I just wait," Jeff said.

"You can't let yourself just go like that. What if you start to spiral?" Sebastian argued.

"Then I have Uncle Bastian's Dom Service, open 24 hours, rain or shine," Jeff recited.

"Yes, you do," Sebastian said. "If you ever need anything at all, just come on over."

"I had an arrangement like that with Chris for a while, but it wasn't working out," Jeff said. "We didn't end on the best terms and I only went to him once, last year."

"If your session was anything like mine… that's a little intense. I didn't know you were into that intense," Sebastian said.

"More," Jeff said, blushing a little with a small smile.

"Really? Why Mr. Sterling, I do believe you've surprised me," Sebastian said in mock surprise.

"Yeah, I can take anything. _Anything_," Jeff said.

"Well, if you need anything, you make sure you come over here and get it," Sebastian said.

"I will," Jeff promised. "Don't be offended if I don't, though."

"I won't," Sebastian said. He spared a look for the clock. "Practice is in an hour. Want to go early? I want to try something."

"Sure," Jeff agreed. Sebastian grabbed his iPod, they both put on their blazers, and they traveled to the practice room.

"Alright, this is gonna sound silly, but I've been wanting to do some dancing to the old like jazzy 50s songs, like Sing Sing Sing, or Rock and Roll is Here to Stay from Grease, and I need a partner," Sebastian said. "You're the best damn dancer I know."

"I don't think I know how to do that…" Jeff trailed off nervously.

"It's real easy, you'll catch on quick," Sebastian said.

"And also Sing Sing Sing is from the 30s," Jeff corrected.

"You know what I mean," Sebastian said, waving his hand. He hooked his iPod up to the stereo system in the practice room, something he would later deny he knew how to do, and started playing Sing Sing Sing. "Have you ever partner danced?"

"No laughing?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not laughing," Sebastian shrugged.

"My sister and I used to dance all the time when we were little," Jeff said. Sebastian burst out laughing. "You said no laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sebastian said, wiping the happy tears from his eyes. "I just had this sudden flash of Sharpay and Ryan from High School Musical. Can you Bop to the Top?"

"Everyone loves a good jazz square, shut your face," Jeff frowned.

"I'm sure it was very cute," Sebastian said. "Do you want to lead?"

"Nah, you're taller," Jeff said.

"That is true," Sebastian said. Sebastian led Jeff through some choreography he'd apparently never had a partner for and had been working on his whole life. "It's too bad we can't use any of this at Regionals. No girls, it's too gay for Ohio."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "What else do you know how to do?"

"I don't know, random stuff," Sebastian said. "The dance from the end of Dirty Dancing."

"Which is a _lot_ like Bop to the Top, in my defense," Jeff said. "What else?"

"Well, I've been around," Sebastian shrugged.

"So you've said," Jeff said.

"This one time, me and a few buddies, we went to this place called the Blue Heaven. It was great. Had to get fake IDs to get in, but it was incredible. It was like a huge underground circus, you know? Hot pink neon climbing up the walls. And astro music. And millions of girls, like from the university, mostly. I wasn't that interested, but you know guys, they're all over it. If we could get one girl to dance with us, just one, then that was it. We'd get out on the floor and we'd really start to smoke. We'd start cutting in, and these girls would stop, and they'd look. They'd start to warm up a little, and soon they were buying us beers," Sebastian said.

"Girls were buying you beers?" Jeff said skeptically.

"Yeah, but I don't drink beer all that much, not hard enough for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot this guy. And right from the go, I can tell he swings my way, right? I give him the eye and buy him a mojito, and then before I know it, we're dancing. Slow dancing, like we're stuck together, and eventually it's obvious that he wants to do more than dance. So we left the place. On the way to the car, he's already got his tongue in my ear. We get to the car and he says we can't go to his place cuz of his roommate, which is code for I live with my parents, but shit doesn't matter to me, cuz then he says, it's no problem, he's got seats in the car that recline – all the way back. You know what I'm saying? _All the way back_. He rips my shirt open, he's clawing my chest, he's biting my neck, and I'm trying to get over the stick shift, cuz we're going like a freight train now. All of a sudden, he starts screaming at the top of his lungs, 'Oh, God! Oh, God! Don't stop! Make me pop!'," Sebastian continued.

"Tuesday night for you?" Jeff observed.

"Basically," Sebastian shrugged.

"Did you really think I've never seen Footloose, or did you actually have that happen to you?" Jeff asked.

"Alright, but we did dance. We danced our asses off," Sebastian grinned.

"That was a great movie," Jeff said, nodding. Sebastian adjusted the dial on his iPod, and the speakers were playing the Footloose song.

"Have you seen the new one yet?" Sebastian asked.

"Nah," Jeff said. "I heard there's a lot of country music in it. Not a huge fan."

"Yeah, but it'd be good for an afternoon out, anyway," Sebastian said. "It's still playing at the Multiplex, you wanna go this weekend?"

"I dunno if Nicky will let me," Jeff said.

"Well, until he puts a collar and a leash on you, you're still your own person," Sebastian shrugged. "Tell him to fuck off."

"I couldn't do that," Jeff frowned.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked. In response, Jeff skipped to the next song on Sebastian's iPod and sang along.

_My baby, he don't talk sweet, he ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me, I know that he loves me anyway  
And maybe, he don't dress fine, but I don't really mind  
Cuz every time he pulls me near, I just wanna cheer  
Let's hear it for the boy, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby, You know you gotta understand  
Maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my lovin one-man-show  
Oh-oh-oh Let's hear it for the boy!_

"You're trying to make me puke again, you know how I feel about lovey-dovey shit," Sebastian said.

"Oh, come on, I can get like 90 times grosser than that," Jeff said, pausing the music while he searched for the next song he wanted to sing. "Ha, you have it!"

_Nicky, my love, I miss you more than words can say  
Nicky, my love, please keep in touch while you're away  
Hearing from you can make the day so much better  
Getting a souvenir or maybe a letter  
I really flipped over the grey cashmere sweater  
Nicky, my love, Nicky, my love, Nicky, my love, Nicky, my love_

"Okay, stop, just stop, I get it," Sebastian said, taking the iPod from Jeff and putting on a different song. "Back to dancing." He continued with the musicals theme. "Dance with me." He gestured to Jeff as the song intro played. Jeff frowned but played along. "Don't you know how to tango?"

"Of course," Jeff said, taking Sebastian's offered arms to Tango: Maureen with him, noting Sebastian was letting him lead.

"Does your mother have a lot of embarrassing videos of you dancing when you were a kid?" Sebastian asked as Anthony Rapp sang out of the speaker system and they danced.

"Probably," Jeff said. "There's one of me and Nick dancing to SexyBack on Youtube somewhere…"

"You're kidding," Sebastian said, almost stopping his dancing.

"No, there really is," Jeff said. "We're like 10 or 11, so we look like fetuses, too."

"Oh, man, that's golden," Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty embarrassing," Jeff agreed.

"What's your favorite musical?" Sebastian asked, changing the subject.

"Hard to say," Jeff said. "I do like Footloose, but Grease is good, Rent is good, Chicago is good… They're all good, okay?"

"If you could have one role, and not have to worry about whether you could do it justice or not, any role at all, what would you pick?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I just… I don't know. There are a lot of roles I'd love, but I'd never get any of them. Danny Zuko, Link Larkin, Ren McCormack, Troy Bolton?!, like fuckin… I don't know. All of them. All the roles. I don't… It's whatever. We don't even have a theatre program, so whatever."

"Nah, it's not whatever," Sebastian said. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"Dancing," Jeff said, immediately. "Making music or dancing, or both is good. Being in a boy band would be so fuckin cool. Like Nsync. Only without the lip syncing. Or just a regular band. I play the guitar, did you know that?"

"Nope, I didn't know that," Sebastian said. "You can sing too, you could be a solo singer-songwriter. I know you write songs, they're pretty good."

"I can't perform solo in front of a lot of people," Jeff said, looking at the ground.

"Jeff," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Sectionals was like 80 percent you. Most of our duets are more you than me."

"No they are not," Jeff frowned, looking back up at Sebastian.

"Honey, you're fantastic at what you do," Sebastian said. "With a little more self-esteem, you could rule the Warblers. You stand behind Nick like it's your job to serve him or some bullshit. You don't need to do that, you can shine on your own."

"No…"

"Jeff, I am the _only_ one in the Warblers who has heard you sing a song by yourself. Maybe it wasn't the whole song, just a little bit, but you are fantastic. Those songs you wrote? Why haven't you showed those to anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"Because they're stupid," Jeff shrugged, turning around self-consciously to walk behind the couch, because that makes perfect sense to me, and if it doesn't make sense to you, then you probably don't have anxiety, depression, and/or low self-esteem. Or possibly a brain tumor or something because sometimes I get my colors like really messed up and I'll say orange even though I know it's green, or I'll say purple when I mean orange and I'm going to get a brain scan one of these days. And once I said dentist when I meant eye doctor. And that's not even the tip of the iceberg.

"Oh come on," Sebastian said. "I've never written a song. No, I take that back, I can write a song right now." He paused his iPod which was still playing part of the RENT soundtrack. Sebastian pretended to play the guitar while he sang.

_I'm writing a song, it can't be too long  
Song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song…._

Sebastian looked over at Jeff, who had cracked up.

"Alright," Sebastian grinned. "We've got time for… one more song before everyone starts showing up. What do you think?"

"Something fun," Jeff said with a nod. Sebastian's iPod made a lot of clicking noises and then…

_I got chills, they're multiplyin, and I'm losing control  
For the power you're supplyin… it's electrifyin!_

Sebastian looked at Jeff, who blushed and danced over to him, singing.

_You better shape up, cuz I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true_

_You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh-ooh-ooh, honey  
What I need, oh yes indeed_

Jeff spun around while they danced together, and caught sight of his _actual_ boyfriend standing by the doors of the room, watching them skeptically. Jeff swayed his hips to the music a little more than he had been and danced over to Nick.

_If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction… Feel your way_

Nick blushed and danced with Jeff, all the anger he'd been experiencing when he'd first walked in vanishing in an instant as Sebastian conceded the song to the two of them. The rest of the Warblers showed up while Nick and Jeff were finishing the song. They laughed when they were finished and suddenly someone had shouted, "A wop bama lubop a wop bam boom!" and the entirety of the Warblers, led by Beats(?!) was singing _We Go Together_ and it was the strangest thing that had ever happened.

_Always be together…_

"Alright, that's warmups for today, let's get to rehearsal," Jeff said, a blush on his cheeks. Nick's and Sebastian's heads turned to look at Jeff at the speed of sound. Then they looked at each other, and even though they weren't speaking to each other, they shared a grin as Jeff continued to corral the Warblers into their dance rehearsal.

When Jeff called a break and went to go get some water, Nick and Sebastian got a chance to talk to each other.

"What did you do to him?" Nick asked Sebastian, far from angry, in fact, he was impressed.

"I have no idea," Sebastian said. "I just told him he was amazing and the songs he wrote were great, and he could rule the Warblers with a little self-esteem, and then we were dancing, and the next thing I know, he took over."

"I always knew he could," Nick said. "With a little confidence in himself, he could do… Gah, way more than I ever could."

"He's amazing," Sebastian said to Nick. "I am… so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am…"

"I know," Nick said. "That's why you're still allowed around him."

"Do not let him come near me when I've been drinking," Sebastian said. "Just don't do it. I don't care how you have to keep him away from me, just do not let it happen."

"I can't just order him to stay away from you," Nick said.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked. "He loves being ordered around." Nick gave Sebastian a strange look, but Jeff came back in just then and reconvened practice, so they didn't continue the subject.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't have anything to say... Niff does the thing next chapter? If you're into that sort of thing... I haven't finished chapter six yet I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO OKAY? I started writing a new thing because reasons... you know me.**

**Anyway, um, leave a review and I'll try to remember to update this?**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Niff does the thing. That's sexy things.  
And later: Jeff and Sebastian go to the movies, I guess, I don't know, that's the idea.**


	5. Niff Does The Thing

**A/N: Without further ado, the chapter where Nick and Jeff do the sexy thing. Warnings for some pretty vanilla as far as the internet goes but still i think considered kinky shit and a lot of talk about D/s stuff that could, in all honesty, be very wrong.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Honey, we need to talk again…" Nick said when they got back from practice.

"Is it about Sebastian?" Jeff sighed sadly.

"No… not entirely…" Nick said, trying to focus on the positive part of the conversation. "Um… While you were next door watching Sherlock and getting your sexy groove thing on, I sort of spent the afternoon researching… um…" He blushed like a strawberry and looked at his shoes. "I can do this, give me a second." He took a deep breath to collect himself while Jeff waited patiently. Nick looked back at Jeff and continued speaking, much more confident. "I spent the afternoon researching Dom/sub relationships, and I think I can do it pretty well."

"I _don't_ want our relationship to revolve around it," Jeff said once again. "I absolutely do not want that. If you're not going to be able to turn it on and off, then I don't want it at all."

"I think I can handle it," Nick said. "I love you and I could never hurt you… That being said, if you really want… this… I can do it. I can do… some of it. I found a lot of stuff while I was reading that I would never do in a million years."

"Well, good," Jeff said. He took a notebook and pen from Nick's desk and bounced onto their bed with them. "Let's make a list of the stuff you can be comfortable with, and we'll go from there."

"Okay, confession time, I did most of my research on Wikipedia, so you can correct me if I'm getting anything wrong," Nick said.

"Sure thing, babe," Jeff said.

"First thing, and I really want to put this out there, is it some kind of unwritten rule where you _have_ to call me Sir?" Nick asked. "Because I honestly think it would make me laugh."

"No, there's no rule like that," Jeff said, beginning to pen their contract. "What would you like me to call you?"

"Nicky," Nick said, the red flush refusing to leave his cheeks.

_Nicholas B. Duval, hereinafter referred to as 'Nicky'  
and  
Jeffrey S. Sterling, hereinafter referred to as 'Jeff'_

"Nicky it is," Jeff said, already thinking of how he could use that to work Nick up. "I don't care what you call me, as long as it's not 'worthless piece of shit', because I've gotten enough of that in my life."

"I would never call you that," Nick said, appalled. "Who called you that?"

"It's not important, and I'd rather not dwell on it," Jeff said. "What else did you read on Wikipedia?"

"I read that having a very long conversation about limits was a must," Nick said.

"Yes, that's what we're going right now," Jeff said. "I'm even writing a brief contract."

_Nicky, as the Dom, and Jeff, as the sub, will, after signing this contract, be in agreement about the nature of the small part of their relationship that is to be D/s._

"Okay, good," Nick said. "I- I don't want to hurt you, J. I really do not want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, even if you tried, I promise," Jeff said.

"I've seen you hurt before, and I could never forgive myself if I was the one who did that to you," Nick said.

"You don't have to hurt me," Jeff said, shaking his head. "No one has to get hurt. Why does someone have to get hurt?"

"I don't know, it seems like a lot of this stuff would hurt?" Nick shrugged. He took his laptop from his desk. "I'm so… like… what if I said I thought something sounded okay but you don't like it?"

"Honey, I have no limits, whatever you like is fine with me," Jeff revealed. Nick stared at him. "What?"

"Babe, some of this stuff is… weird."

"I'm weird," Jeff shrugged. "Lay it on me."

"I don't… I'm so…" Nick looked at his lap, embarrassed again.

"Nicky…" Jeff said. "Can you do it or not? Are you a man or a mouse?"

"I'm a man," Nick frowned. "But this is weird! We're, like, talking about this! Like we're going to actually do this stuff someday!"

"We can do it all today if you want to," Jeff shrugged.

"Jeff!"

"Look, Nick, I'm sure you read somewhere about subspace, and anything they said about it couldn't possibly compare to the real thing. I have not had that since I broke up with Chris, so if we could get on with this conversation, I'd really appreciate it," Jeff said, eyes narrowing. Nick stared at Jeff more. "Sorry," Jeff mumbled.

"Chris did this stuff with you?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded, wordless. "And the one before him?" Jeff nodded again. "And the one in middle school?" Jeff nodded a third time. "This is a really big deal to you, whether you want to admit it or not."

"Yes, Nicky," Jeff said quietly. Nick swallowed hard.

"Let's do this," Nick said, determined. Jeff picked up the pen he'd dropped. "Bondage, like I am all over bondage. I can do that, and I can do it well. I'm from Texas. And oh, God, orgasm denial gets me hot just thinking about it."

"Thanks," Jeff said absently. Nick chuckled under his breath.

"Body worship? I could be all over that," Nick said. "Are you gonna slap me if I say things?"

"Doubtful," Jeff said.

"Erm… erotic… sort-of… no, I can't even say it out loud, this one is so bad," Nick said.

"If you say it, I'll probably do it," Jeff said. "If you like it that much, I'd probably do it even if I wasn't into it, just to make you happy."

"It's not really… I don't even know how to describe it, because it would have to be done a very specific way…" Nick said.

"Just tell me what it is first, then we can work on specifics later," Jeff said.

"Cross-dressing," Nick said.

"Or we can talk about it now," Jeff said with a frown.

"I want to dress you up as Rose Tyler," Nick said.

"Oh, you want to roleplay your OTP," Jeff said, nodding. "Alright, only if we can do mine too."

"Am I Sherlock or Jawn?" Nick asked.

"I don't know yet," Jeff said. "I am into other things. I could have a different OTP. You don't know."

"I know, trust me," Nick said.

"I should reiterate, I do have one _very_ hard limit," Jeff said.

"What?" Nick said, concerned.

"If you bring a female into our bedroom with the intent of it being a sexual thing, I will probably dump you," Jeff said. "I'm gay and I like dicks and I do not like vajoozles."

"I think I can handle that," Nick said, very seriously.

"Do you like vajoozles?" Jeff asked, as if the possibility had never occurred to him.

"No, I like you, remember?" Nick said.

"Alright, all we need is a safeword," Jeff said. "I choose not to have one, but I think you should."

"Pineapples," Nick said, not arguing the point.

"Why?"

"Because everything is pineapples," Nick said. And this makes perfect sense to me as well.

"Fair enough," Jeff said. "Anything else you want to try on our first time out? I'm assuming as you get more comfortable with this stuff as we start to do it, you'll want to try more, but you might not and that's okay too."

"If I… don't get the hang of this, you're not… you're not going to leave me, are you?" Nick asked.

"No," Jeff snorted immediately. "That's stupid. I love you and I Niff you, and this is just stupid stuff. It doesn't even matter, compared to the thought of losing you. I might get edgy every once in a while, but I… will be fine."

"If I don't get this, then we will sit down and make a very nice, neat set of rules about the possibility of going to Sebastian or Chris for this," Nick said firmly.

"I don't want to go to them. If I can't have this with you, then I don't want it at all," Jeff said.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jeff said, crossing the t in Sterling as he signed the contract he'd written up. "Sign this." Nick took the piece of notebook paper and skimmed down it. After making one small correction to the top of the paper, he signed his name at the bottom and stored the paper in his desk. "What'd you change?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Nothing important," Nick said.

"No seriously," Jeff said.

"Uh, you spelled my name wrong," Nick said. Jeff frowned, sounding out the word _Nicholas_ in his head.

"No h?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"Something like that," Nick nodded. As anyone familiar with the universe knows, Nick is not short for Nicholas at all, it's short for Copernicus, but Jeff doesn't know yet. "Do you feel better now? I feel better now."

"I do," Jeff said with a nod. "I feel… very committed."

"Not the word I thought was coming," Nick said, a little surprised.

"There's a word, in the community, for … the trust that I put in you," Jeff said. "I choose not to have a safeword for a few different reasons. The most obvious is that I wouldn't ever have to use it. The second is _total power exchange_, meaning I completely trust you. There's a word… consensual non-consent, I think it is…"

"I read about that," Nick said. "It sounded a little sketchy."

"It's not easily put into words," Jeff said. "It just means you don't have to ask me every time we do something if it's okay. By signing the contract, I have made a blanket statement saying I consent to whatever you want to do. And that's a lot of trust to put in someone who could literally have my life in their hands." Nick stared at Jeff, the blush gone completely white.

"Okay, I'm feeling the responsibility," Nick finally said. "J, this is a lot of trust to put in me…"

"Nicky," Jeff laughed. "I'm totally fine with it. It's part of the thrill. Go big or go home, all or nothing."

"You always do this?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I never trusted anyone as much as I trust you, though. I was scared, with them. One of my … previous Doms had a big kink for fear play, and that did it. I'm not that into it, but… meh." Jeff shrugged. "What can I say, I like to serve."

"You are so confident about all this," Nick said.

"Yeah, so?" Jeff asked.

"I've never seen you this confident about anything," Nick said.

"Maybe I was hiding behind my insecurities," Jeff said. "I can't just turn depression on and off. It doesn't work like that. I have good days and I have bad days… Today's just a good day, I guess."

"Well, I'm happy you're happy," Nick said.

"Me too," Jeff agreed. "By the way, Sebastian and I are going to see Footloose 2011 this weekend."

"Okay…" Nick shrugged. "I don't have a problem with you hanging out with Sebastian."

"Coolio," Jeff beamed. "You're not in the mood, are you?" Nick shook his head sadly. "Can I make you in the mood, Nicky?" He said it so casually it was almost subtle, but the way he slid onto the floor, perched himself on his knees, and looked up at Nick with a pout was anything but subtle. Nick chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to decide whether to let Jeff do it or not.

"Go ahead, but you can't use your hands," Nick finally said.

"Challenge accepted," Jeff said. "Except there's no way I can get your belt undone with my tongue. You and your seatbelt-belts." Nick undid his belt and sat back in his chair casually. "Last time I tried, I almost cut my tongue off," Jeff muttered.

"No talking," Nick added.

Jeff clasped his hands behind his back to keep himself from using them, then scooted on his knees over to Nick. Jeff put the side of his face against Nick, nuzzling his crotch, before he started work on undoing the button on his pants. Fortunately, Nick's pants were well-worn and the button came undone easily from hundreds of times taking them on and off over the years they'd been at Dalton. Carefully, because this wasn't the first time he'd done this, either, Jeff used his teeth to pull Nick's pants down a few inches, and then his rocket-ship boxer shorts, nudging softly with his nose, until Nick's mostly-hard cock sprung out and narrowly avoided hitting Jeff in the face.

Jeff's really kind of a tease most of the time, so of course he didn't get right to the sucking. In Nick's defense, he does think Jeff's blowjobs are the best blowjobs anyone has ever given anyone ever (but it's not like he's ever experienced anyone else's for a frame of reference). In Jeff's defense, Nick is right, and he doesn't need to try anyone else's, because there ain't nothing better once you've had the best, which Nick told Jeff several times, whenever Jeff got squishy and alone with his thoughts too much, creating a scenario in which Nick would leave him if he wasn't perfect.

"You're so perfect for me, Kitten," Nick said after he'd come down Jeff's throat. "Always so perfect. What did I do to deserve someone so perfect?"

"You saved me and now I'm all yours," Jeff replied, smiling, reaching for his water bottle.

"Can't be that simple, anyone could have saved you," Nick said, getting up from his chair shakily, kicking his pants off all the way, and pulling on Jeff's arm, back to their bed.

"I wouldn't have let anyone save me except you," Jeff said, pulling his arm from Nick's grasp softly so he could get changed into … nothing.

"Do you want to watch Sherlock, Kitten?" Nick asked.

"There's only so many times you can watch three episodes…" Jeff sighed.

"The next season's coming out soon," Nick reminded him.

"Yeah, right," Jeff scoffed.

"Guess what comes out next week!" Nick exclaimed.

"Doctor Who Series 6, on DVD," Jeff replied.

"Damn," Nick said, because Jeff guessed it.

"Let's watch Nine," Jeff finally decided. "From the beginning."

"Won't be the same without Trent," Nick said.

"Well, if you want to invite him to cuddle with us, go ahead, but it would be weird since we're not wearing any clothes," Jeff shrugged.

"We're not cuddling," Nick corrected.

"We're… not? I thought we were going to cuddle," Jeff said. "We always cuddle when we're finished."

"We're not finished yet," Nick said.

"I thought you weren't in the mood?" Jeff asked, curiously as Nick climbed on top of him.

"I can be in the mood," Nick said. "Seeing you look up at me through your eyelashes will usually get me going on the spot."

"Well, that's good to know," Jeff filed that information away for a rainy day. Nick pressed his mouth to his boyfriend's and they did some magic in that department. Nick pulled one of their ties out of nowhere and used it to tie Jeff's wrists to part of the bed above his head. Jeff grinned. This was good. This was very good. Jeff gave an experimental tug just to make sure – they were secure, but not insanely tight. Light bondage was nothing they'd never done before, in fact, it was quite a common practice in their bedroom. Being tied up was one of Jeff's favorite things, and he wished Nick would expand, do more extreme bondage, but he was happy with whatever he could get.

Nick kissed Jeff again, deeper, grinding him into the bed. Nick's lips left Jeff's and traveled down his chest. Nick dragged his cheek down Jeff's stomach, following the happy trail he hadn't bothered to clean up for a while all the way down, down…

"You are the hottest guy at this school," Nick groaned as he pressed soft kisses into Jeff's upper thighs.

"You keep saying that, but I'm still sure it's not true," Jeff replied.

"Shh," Nick whispered. "No talking." Jeff swallowed the sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue.

Nick had never been a tease before, but he sure seemed like a tease now. Jeff had thought Nick was just going to blow him, but Nick was heading somewhere else, somewhere he hadn't been before, somewhere he must have learned about on the internet. Pooling a lot of spit on his tongue for lubrication purposes, Nick licked into Jeff's asshole. Jeff's eyes got wide. He could see Nick heading for it and was still caught by surprise. At first Jeff squirmed, but he really couldn't go far with his wrists tied to the headboard and Nick holding his hips.

Nick was about to ask Jeff if that was okay, then remembered that Jeff trusted him to make decisions on what was okay and what was not, so Nick just went for it, tonguing in, farther and farther until he had Jeff squeaking, making noises somewhere between the noise an actual kitten would make and the filthiest sexy moan in the history of the world. So many dirty things occurred to Nick to say just then, but, as you can imagine, it is rather difficult to talk with your tongue inside another person, so Nick didn't say anything either. One of Nick's hands found its way around Jeff's cock, the other still grabbing Jeff's hip for stability.

"Nickyyy…" Jeff gasped. "Can I – Can I _please_?" He didn't seem to be able to get out the rest of the sentence and Nick wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, so he redoubled his efforts and then Jeff came with a scream of words none of which Nick understood except the most important one – _Nicky_. Nick sat up grinning.

"You like that, Kitten?" Nick asked.

"Very much, thank you, Nicky," Jeff said breathlessly. "Thank you."

"…You're welcome," Nick said, unsure if this was the right thing to say.

"We can go over terminology some other time," Jeff decided. "Cuddle time, Doctor Who."

"Alright," Nick smiled. "J, if I'm ever not doing it right, feel free to correct me."

"In that case, I want to be the big spoon," Jeff said.

"…Really?" Nick asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, I don't have enough room to stretch out when I'm the little spoon," Jeff said.

"Alright, that's fair," Nick shrugged, picking up the remote for the TV and hopping into bed.

"Also, you don't _have_ to untie me, but I feel like it'd be better for cuddling and my circulation," Jeff said.

"Oh, God, I almost forgot," Nick said, mortified, pulling on the end of the tie quickly. The whole thing came loose and Jeff rubbed his wrists. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jeff almost laughed, shaking his head. "You're so cute." Jeff kissed Nick's forehead sweetly and reached for some wet wipes to clean up a little bit before they got their bed any more messier than it really needed to be. They'd wisely made the choice to switch from tissues to wet wipes because well… think about it.

"What if I was just planning on keeping you tied there all day?" Nick asked.

"Your choice," Jeff shrugged. "As long as I don't miss school or practice."

"Or lunch," Nick added.

"Nah, I don't care about lunch," Jeff said.

"You need to care about lunch," Nick said. "You _always _need to care about lunch."

"I could eat right now, I guess. Do we have anything?" Jeff asked.

"Popcorn," Nick said. "Uh…" He hopped off the bed to look at their food stash. "No, the popcorn's all gone… All the food's all gone. Did you eat all the food?"

"Um… maybe?" Jeff said. "I was hungry last night…"

"There's some Cheez-Its for now," Nick said, tossing the box to Jeff, "and we can go shopping after school tomorrow."

"Noo we can't," Jeff said. "We have that private council meeting with David to decide about Sebastian."

"Ughh," Nick groaned. "I really hate Sebastian, have I ever mentioned?"

"Once or twice," Jeff replied.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review? Next chapter: private council meeting, Sebastian and Jeff go to the movies.**

**(Can't say more now, I've got a squirming baby in my lap. It's not mine, it's my sister's.)**

**Samantha.**


	6. Random Numbers

**A/N: Let's see. First of all, Happy 3/6 Day! I'm planning on writing some little Niff things for today, but don't count on it because as soon as I started writing I got this really sharp pain in my stomach and my entire stupid body hurts and I can't think straight, but I can publish this. Second, there's something wrong with my uploader so if the format on this looks weird, it's because it is! If it doesn't look weird, then ignore that.  
**

**Next order of business: This chapter is mostly Jeff and Sebastian have a very long conversation, but there's Niff at the beginning and end! :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Six.

"It's right here in the handbook," Nick sighed. "We don't even get to vote on it, he's allowed to bully his way onto the council. The only question left is who stays, who goes."

"You have to stay," Jeff and David said at the same time. "I'll go." Jeff and David looked at each other curiously.

"Well that makes it so much easier, thanks guys," Nick rolled his eyes. "So, what, it's my decision?"

"You're the head of the council," Jeff said.

"And you're my boyfriend, I'm obviously going to pick you to stay," Nick said.

"So pick David then," Jeff shrugged. "Having both of us on the council was just redundant anyway, we always agree."

"No, you two always agree," David said. "I may not ever say this again, but Sebastian is not good for this group. He needs to be overruled. I voted for you, Nick."

"Thanks," Nick said. "I can't make this decision, I have way too much of a conflict of interest."

"Then how are we going to decide?" Jeff asked.

"I am going to use a random number generator to pick a number between 1 and 15, and whoever guesses closest to the number gets to stay," Nick said. "Unless you want to play rock paper scissors."

"No, I'm bad at rock paper scissors," Jeff said.

"Alright," Nick said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, looking for a number generator on the internet or an app or something, I don't have a smartphone but I'm assuming this is something that you can do on one. "Guess first, then I'll have it generate."

"Six," Jeff said, immediately.

"Eleven," David added after giving it much thought. Nick hit the 'generate button' on the thing. He took a deep breath, then let it out, looking up at his companions.

"Eight," Nick said.

* * *

"Did Nick decide who's staying on the council yet?" Sebastian asked Jeff as they walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

"If he had, would I tell you?" Jeff asked. Sebastian scowled.

"Probably not," Sebastian said. "It's going to be you, isn't it?"

"Not if he's smart," Jeff replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked.

"When the whole club is on the line and it comes down to my deciding vote, I'm supposed to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend?" Jeff asked. "Good, because everyone knows how well I react under pressure."

"How do you react under pressure?"

"Not well."

"You'd just side with Nick anyway, I won't be offended," Sebastian said. "I already know that's how it's going to go down. There's no way Nick would keep David, not when he can't be sure how David would vote in all situations."

"I would probably do anything if you told me to," Jeff mumbled.

"Would you jump off a bridge?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe."

"What if I told you it would be fun?"

"Maybe a little more," Jeff said suspiciously. "You're just trying to be an asshole now. You know I know that's what you're doing, right? Like you've never fooled me for a second."

"Not a second?"

"Maybe one second," Jeff conceded. "But, you know, it's only me. You don't have to do that around me." Sebastian shot a look sideways at Jeff as they got into his BMW, as if evaluating his options.

"What if I don't remember how to stop being an asshole?" Sebastian asked.

"Then I'm sorry for you," Jeff said.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sebastian asked.

"A little."

"Alright." There was silence in the car until Sebastian turned onto the main road. "So. The movie's only an hour and a half, maybe two hours. What do you want to do with the rest of our day?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we could go shopping," Sebastian said. "We could see another movie, we could play laser tag, there's lunch, there's an arcade, there's the Gap, I hear you people like the Gap for some reason."

"Nicky and I need some groceries," Jeff said. "Can we go to the grocery store?"

"Sure," Sebastian said. "I need some more tequila too, the Sectionals after-party sort of drained my supply."

"I think you and Thad probably had like 98 percent of it," Jeff replied.

"Nick really hasn't chosen who gets to stay yet?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, he has," Jeff said with a nod.

"And?"

"And I'm not telling you!"

"Alright, alright, jeez!" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "If you had to pick between Nick and David as to who'd stay on the council, who would you pick?"

"Nick," Jeff said immediately.

"That was predictable, why did I even ask that?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"I have no idea," Jeff replied.

"So he's announcing at the council meeting tomorrow?" Sebastian asked.

"I assume so, that's what Sunday morning council meetings are for," Jeff said.

"And Nick didn't want to come to the movies with us?" Sebastian asked.

"No, he's still mad at you."

"Why? You're not still mad at me."

"I should be," Jeff said quietly.

"Yeah, you should be," Sebastian said. "I acted without your permission."

"But then you stopped," Jeff said.

"Of course!" Sebastian replied with a frown. "What did you expect me to do? Rape you?"

"No," Jeff said, unable to meet Sebastian's gaze, which was fine since Sebastian should have been looking at the road while he was driving anyway. "You'd never do that."

"You're damn right I'd never do that," Sebastian said reprovingly. "I know you and Nick don't believe me, but I never, ever forced anyone to do anything they didn't want to, they all knew they would get the solo anyway."

"When do I get my solo?" Jeff asked.

"I offered you one, remember? You said you were scared so we did a duet instead," Sebastian said.

"So, wait, hold on, every time someone had a solo at practice, it was because they'd slept with you the night before?" Jeff asked.

"Not entirely," Sebastian said. "Most were in the afternoon, some were up to a week before they got their solo, and it really depends on your definition of 'slept with' because no one went further than they were comfortable with, and some of those Warblers are not as heteroflexible as you'd think they would be."

"Are you bi?" Jeff asked out of nowhere.

"Decidedly not, are you?" Sebastian replied smoothly.

"No…"

"Then why'd you ask?" Sebastian asked, curiously.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I was just wondering. I've never been close enough with Beats to ask him about it. Gotta be weird, right?"

"Nah," Sebastian said. "I mean, not as far as I can tell. I like guys and that's great, some people like girls and that's cool too, some people like both, and some people like neither, and that's actually the one I find bizarre."

"What, not liking anybody?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Like what you said about Nick only liking you. I can obviously see why he would pick you of all people, you're gorgeous, but there are a lot of good looking dudes out there, such as yours truly, why limit yourself to just one?"

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I really don't think it's intentional. He didn't just wake up one day and say, alright, Jeff's the one for me, to hell with everyone else."

"Didn't he?"

"Okay, maybe he did," Jeff said with a slight blush. "But what about Trent, though?"

"What about Trent?" Sebastian asked. "He's just gay, isn't he?"

"No, I mean, why hasn't he gotten a solo?"

"Trent's different. I should never have started anything with him. He's too young," Sebastian said.

"He's only a couple weeks younger than me," Jeff said.

"You know what I mean," Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes. "Emotionally. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, from you two, to Thad and Beats, even _David_ has threatened to kick my ass if I hurt him, which I didn't. Physically. I'm really afraid there might be some emotional scarring. After what happened between him and Thad at the Sectionals Victory Party?"

"What happened at the party?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Thad had too much to drink, said something that triggered Trent, and Trent just punched him," Sebastian said. "I separated them, but as far as I can tell, Trent has been basically living with Beats the last week and he and Thad won't even talk to each other."

"What did Thad say?" Jeff asked, astonished.

"I wasn't really paying attention, but I'm pretty sure he called Trent a slut," Sebastian said.

"Oh, now, come on, that's not true," Jeff said. "Trent's the most innocent sweet vanilla cupcake baby that ever existed."

"I know, right?" Sebastian said. "I'm definitely agreeing with the sweet cupcake baby part, but I'm not really so sure about the innocent part, if you know what I mean, now that I've sexually awakened him…"

"You're horrible."

"I know. This school is so much different than all the other ones I've been to, man," Sebastian said.

"Like how?"

"I don't know, everyone just loves each other a lot," Sebastian said. "No one treated me like an outsider when I got here. I was welcomed with open arms, and I just decided to shit on that."

"Yup," Jeff agreed. "But you can still fix it. I mean, if we haven't called Wes back from Penn State yet to take charge and throw you out, you must be doing something right."

"Why would they do that when they know they can get free blowjobs any time they want?"

"You're blackmailing the Warblers with blowjobs?" Jeff asked.

"I guess so…?" Sebastian said off-handedly.

"Sebastian, that's so against the rules!" Jeff whined. "I'm on the council, I'm going to have to turn you in!"

"I know, I know, Believe me, I know," Sebastian said.

"Is that how you got the votes for Captain?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Well, it's not."

"Nick's really upset about it," Jeff said. "If you cheated–"

"I didn't," Sebastian cut him off. "Chill out. I didn't bribe anyone. I didn't switch the ballots or stuff the box. I didn't cheat. I don't do that. I play low, I play dirty, and sometimes I can be underhanded, but I'd never outright cheat."

"Alright," Jeff said.

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"No, not at all."

"That's fair, I guess," Sebastian sighed. "Are you going to turn me in to the Council?"

"If you aren't blackmailing them for votes, then what do you want?" Jeff asked instead of answering.

"Anything I might need. Information."

"And what about me?" Jeff asked.

"I don't need to bribe you. And you have a boyfriend anyway. Waste of my time," Sebastian said.

"Waste of your time because I wouldn't ever let you or because you already have me wrapped around your little finger?" Jeff asked.

"A little of both," Sebastian admitted.

"You probably think I'm too naïve for my own good," Jeff said, folding his arms.

"No, I think Trent is. You know exactly what you're doing. In order to be as serious as you are about what you do, there's no way you could be that naïve, at least about sex. You're a little naïve about love, what it is, what it isn't… and you're a lot naïve about relationships," Sebastian said. "I know you think you'll be with Nick for the rest of your lives, and I admire that, but, seriously, what if you're not? What if you break up, what if it's in college or after college and you're just completely lost without him? I already know you would be, if he suddenly disappeared."

"We're never going to break up, stop saying that," Jeff said.

"Just what if? You're not even your own person anymore, I've watched it happen to you over the last six or eight weeks," Sebastian said. "You're so desperate for love, you'll do whatever he says."

"I'm not desperate, I'm just in love. You don't understand."

"No, _you_ don't understand," Sebastian retorted. "I'm about to make some wild guesses. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," Jeff said before Sebastian could say anything.

"Shush," Sebastian said. "Nick only wants to explore things that he's into. Never or almost never wants to try something you're into. Rarely takes your thoughts, opinions, or feelings on the matter into consideration…"

"… You're not as wrong as you could be," Jeff said, glaring out the window of the car.

"You know what those are? The signs of a bad Dom," Sebastian said. "Actually, they're the warning signs of an abusive relationship. Could I make him better if I could just get him to listen to me for ten seconds? Yes. But he won't."

"I love Nicky just the way he is," Jeff said.

"Tell me you don't want a night of doing what _you_ want to do," Sebastian said. "Tell me."

There was a long pause, then Jeff swallowed thickly.

"I can't."

"There you go," Sebastian replied.

"What does it matter what I want? I'm a sub, I like it rough, and I don't have limits. That's pretty open-ended," Jeff said.

"If you put a frog in boiling water, it will jump out. If you put a frog in warm water and gradually turn up the heat until the water is boiling, the frog will remain there until it dies," Sebastian said.

"Thanks for the cooking lesson," Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a metaphor for abusive relationships, idiot," Sebastian said. "You're the frog."

"I am not the frog, and I'm not in an abusive relationship," Jeff rolled his eyes again. "I know what love is and what love isn't, I'm not a child."

"Nope, you're 16 and you're with your first boyfriend," Sebastian said.

"Sixth," Jeff corrected him quietly.

"What?"

"Nicky's my sixth boyfriend," Jeff said. "And my fourth Dom." Sebastian seemed to be having trouble wrapping his head around this. "I won't lie and say I was in love with the others, in fact, I know I wasn't. So you're right, this is my first love, but I know what it means, and you do not, because the only person you love is yourself."

"Someone's gotta."

"Good luck getting a frog to sit in a pot of water though," Jeff added. "And I'm fairly certain that not even a frog would be fooled by gradual changes in water temperature, because their self-preservation instinct would kick in at some point."

"It's a metaphor, it doesn't have to be scientifically correct," Sebastian said. "But your argument just furthers my point, when is your self-preservation instinct going to kick in?"

"I probably don't have one," Jeff admitted. "But I don't really need one, since I'm not in an abusive relationship. Speaking as someone who was bullied hard enough to wake up in the hospital, I know what abuse is. And do you know what the biggest differences between bdsm and abuse are? The line between 'please spank me' and 'please don't hit me'. The line between begging for it and begging for it to stop. The line between loving it and fearing it. _Trust_ and _consent_. And if I really need to be explaining this to you, then maybe you need to go back to Dom school."

"I know all of that," Sebastian said. "That's why consent is important to me. Well… part of it."

"Something happened to you," Jeff deduced after a long pause. Not a very difficult conclusion, as far as events go. Sebastian nodded slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Would you?" Sebastian asked shortly, stone-faced as he made a turn into the parking garage.

"Sometimes talking to someone helps," Jeff said. "I know it helped me, but I'm guessing the worst thing that happened to you is worse than being bullied."

"I bet you never stopped to think about how someone as whorish as me got started in the first place," Sebastian said.

"I never actually thought of you as whorish, so, no," Jeff said.

"Just look at me. I'm a whore," Sebastian said.

"You know what you want and you go get it. That's not being a whore, that's determination," Jeff said.

"I want you, but I'm not going to get it," Sebastian said.

"But you're damned determined to keep trying, aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna lay off for a while," Sebastian said. "Beats and I are doing this whole fuck buddies thing, and there are a few sophomores I wouldn't mind spending a couple hours with…"

"There's one other thing you want, but you're not going to get that either," Jeff said.

"What?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Blaine."

"Oh, him," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "He'd be nice for a week or two, but I think I'd get bored eventually."

"Well, you're not going to get him, not ever," Jeff said.

"Why is the premise of me stealing Blaine for two weeks worse in your mind than the premise of me stealing you for a few hours?" Sebastian asked. "Just trying to get a gauge on this."

"Worse things have happened to me," Jeff said. "I can take it and Nick would forgive me eventually."

"You could convince him to come along, then he can't get mad," Sebastian shrugged.

"Unlikely," Jeff said. "Nick can't stand you most days."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "I'm not surprised, if anyone whose boyfriend I was trying to borrow actually liked me, I'd question their sanity."

"Maybe part of your problem is thinking you can borrow other people's boyfriends," Jeff pointed out. Sebastian shrugged and stopped the car.

"Alright, end of the line, everybody out, we have a movie to enjoy," Sebastian said.

* * *

It didn't take too much effort for Jeff to forget about Sebastian when Nick was around. After all, Nick was the love of Jeff's life and he always would be. Especially when Nick had that gavel, that was the power Jeff really liked.

"As everyone is aware, at last Sunday's meeting, Captain Smythe invoked a rather obscure clause in the Warblers Handbook, and he will be joining the Council today," Nick announced. "I was tasked with the horrible choice between which of these two amazing Warblers I will be keeping up here with me, and am sorry to announce, that due to an incident with a random number generator, David will no longer be on the Council. We'll miss you."

"Oh, you know I'll miss you too," David said, getting up from his chair as Sebastian came up to take his place.

"And, as everyone knows, Council members get special Warblers pins, so… here you go, Sebastian," Nick said, handing him a small pin with the Warblers logo on it, a canary sitting on the thing with the music note… "The Warblers only get three of those per year, and that's the fourth one we've given out, you wouldn't believe the trouble I had to go through to get that."

"Well, I appreciate it," Sebastian said, taking a seat behind the table.

"I honestly don't have anything else to say, but I don't want to feel like this was a big huge waste of everyone's time, so esteemed Councilor Smythe, do you have a number you'd like to do?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Sebastian said, perking up. "Hit it, Beats!"

_Coming out of my cage and I been doing just fine  
Gotta-gotta be down because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…_

* * *

After the meeting, Jeff just had to catch up on this homework considering it was all due the next morning and he hadn't even started.

"Nicky, can I borrow your phone, I need a random number generator for math," Jeff said.

"Sure, go ahead," Nick said, tossing it to him. Jeff caught it easily and set it on the desk. After surfing around the apps, Jeff finally found the right one and opened it up. The last random number Nick had generated was still on the screen –

"Have you used this since the other day at the council meeting?" Jeff asked.

"Nope," Nick said.

"Then why does it say 13?" Jeff asked. Nick looked up very suddenly.

"Don't know, must have generated again when you opened it," Nick said.

"Nicky…"

"Because I lied so you could stay on the council," Nick said.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. So. Tell me what you like, what you don't like... leave a review, say hi.**

**Samantha.**

**Next chapter: Blaine's Sectionals. Also Amazing Tuesday Sex.  
**


	7. Amazing Tuesday Sex

**A/N: This chapter is mega monster, but there's some Niff sexytimes down there somewhere and it's a little kinky. If you're vanilla. In the grand scheme of things, it's not really that kinky. I feel like I've said this before. Anyhow. Um... Gosh. Warning for: talk about depression, some sexy times, and the longest chapter ever, this should really be two chapters but I DONT WANNA. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Sebastian thought all week about how to make nicer with Nick. Eventually, he decided that maybe a trip into Lima to visit Blaine at the Lima Bean would give him some ideas.

"Hey guys," Sebastian said, trying to make it look like an accident that he'd run into them there, when in actuality it is more likely that either a) he has spies at the Lima Bean or b) he lives at the Lima Bean. "So crazy, I'm sitting over there, checking out this guy, when all of a sudden I'm like, wait a second, I know that hair! What's up, buddy? Haven't seen you online. Hi, Kurt…"

"We've been… really busy with glee club," Blaine said.

"Practicing for Sectionals, together," Kurt said.

"Congratulations on the Warbler win at your Sectionals," Blaine said genuinely. "We're up this week."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. He already knew, of course. "Well, if there's one guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, it's Blaine Anderson, right?"

"Right," Blaine agreed, then he got up to get more coffee. As good as seeing Blaine was, this was the part Sebastian had been looking forward to. Kurt smiled, all too fake.

"I don't like you," Kurt said.

"Fun, I don't like you either," Sebastian replied.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like your obnoxious CW hair, I'm on to you," Kurt said.

"Let's get a few things straight," Sebastian said, losing control of his banter and his emotions for a second. "Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. Odds are, by the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face." Kurt smiled and laughed at Sebastian's insanity.

"You smell like Craigslist," Kurt laughed. Blaine showed up again just then, which ultimately stopped Sebastian from really digging into Kurt.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked, sitting back down.

"Duh, the next time we're all going out drinking, Killer," Sebastian said.

"Uh-oh," Blaine laughed.

"I gotta run, but you take care of that Warbler, Kurt," Sebastian said, getting up to leave.

Bantering with Kurt always made Sebastian feel better about stuff, however stupid that sounded, plus the hour-long car ride gave Sebastian a lot of time to think. Buttering Nick up? Simple. Sebastian was on the council now, he'd just assign Nick some of his favorite songs. And maybe, just maybe, invite him to go see Blaine and the New Directions on Saturday.

"Yo, Trent," Sebastian said, Saturday morning, early. "Trent?" He knocked on the door to Trent and Thad's room a little more insistently.

"He's not here!" Thad yelled from inside. Sebastian frowned, then went two doors down to Beats' room, maybe Trent was still living there.

"Trent, are you in there?" Sebastian asked, knocking. There was a long pause, then the door opened, and there was Trent, yawning, in his underwear.

"What's up?"

"It's 9:30 why are you in bed still?"

"It's Saturday, I can do what I want," Trent replied. "What's up?"

"Do you want to come to Lima, see Blaine and the New Directions kill their Sectionals?"

"Not really," Trent replied. "I have to study for… um… French. Big test on Monday."

"You sure?" Sebastian asked. "I could teach you more about French in one day than you could learn from Mademoiselle Lanteigne in your whole life."

"Yeah, I'm sure, sorry, Bas," Trent said, shutting the door. Sebastian hung his head and walked back towards his own room.

"You don't even take French," Beats mumbled, rolling over in bed.

"So?" Trent replied. "Saying I just wanted to spend all day in bed with you would raise a lot of questions I don't want to answer."

"Such as?"

"Such as, when are you going to break up with Mark?" Trent asked.

"Good point," Beats said. "I don't want to answer that either."

Sebastian knocked on Nick and Jeff's door.

"Who's there?" Nick called.

"It's me," Sebastian sighed.

"Go away," Nick replied. Unfortunately, the door wasn't locked and Sebastian came in anyway. "I _said_ go away."

"Please can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked, noting Jeff wasn't there.

"No."

"Then I'm just going to talk and you can listen or not," Sebastian said. No reply from Nick. "I-I just want to start by saying I'm sorry. He-he was my best friend, and I never wanted to do that, not like that, I guess. I don't know what came over me. I… I was drunk, and I'm sorry." He paused, waiting for Nick to interrupt, but he didn't, so Sebastian plowed on. "I woke up this morning, I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore. Don't know who I am. I, uh, well. There should be more to me than sex. There has to be. I'm… I'm Sebastian Smythe. I've won awards for dancing, you know? It's crazy, I had this whole other life." He sank slowly onto the bed. Nick still refused to look at him, staring fixatedly at his textbook. "I had a mum and a dad, and a step-sister, she's only five. What kind of older brother am I? This… this is not what I want to be known for." He looked at Nick. "I've never known what you know. To be… in love with someone like that – like you are. I never will." He sniffed hard, he hadn't even noticed he was crying, he hadn't done that since he was 12. What was going on? This wasn't what he'd come in to say at all, but it had just sort of fallen out of his mouth like word vomit. "This isn't what I came in here to say. I didn't mean to turn into a puddle on your bed. Sorry, I'll just go." He stood up and was halfway to the door before Nick spoke.

"Wait," Nick said. Sebastian turned around to view him. "You are despicable, maybe the worst person I've had the misfortune to cross paths with. I don't believe your apology at all. That being said, I accept it, because I was beginning to think you didn't have any emotions at all. You keep saying you don't do them. So why did you come in here?"

"Originally, to give you this," Sebastian said, holding out the paper in his hand. "It's… well. It's your next solo." Nick took the paper from Sebastian's hand and looked at it. "You can say no, I guess, you are head of the council."

"No, I like it," Nick said, setting the sheets on his desk with a small smile. "But don't think you're charming me for a second."

"No, that part comes later," Sebastian smirked. "I mean… god _damn_ it. Sorry." He closed his eyes and banged his head on the doorframe for good measure. "Sorry. I'm… I'm gonna work on it. I was more wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me."

"Not particularly," Nick replied.

"To McKinley," Sebastian said. "It's their Sectionals today. Please?"

"No funny business?" Nick asked.

"Well, you're the only person I trust to slap me hard enough to keep me in line," Sebastian said. "So, no, no funny business." Nick glared at Sebastian for several seconds.

"Fine, count me in," he agreed.

"Excellent!" Sebastian said, digging his keys out of his pocket and tossing them to himself. "See you in the parking lot in ten?" Nick nodded reluctantly. "Fantastic! _Allons-y!_ _Allons-y_, I like that, I should say _allons-y_ more often. _Allons-y!_" He left the room. Thirty seconds later, Jeff walked in. Nick was already out of his desk chair, pulling his tie on over his head.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"Uh…" Nick began, his mind drawing a blank. "Actually, Sebastian talked me into going to Lima to see Blaine's Sectionals."

"And you didn't think to ask me?" Jeff asked.

"Nope," Nick said, sparing a kiss for Jeff's lips before running into the hall. He banged on Sebastian's door as he ran passed it for the stairs. "_Allons-y!_"

It was a full minute later while Jeff was still sort of staring at the doorway in disbelief when someone poked their head in: Sebastian.

"What are you waiting for? Get your blazer on, let's go!" he said. "_Allons-y!_" Jeff grabbed his blazer and ran out of the room after his boyfriend and Sebastian.

The three boys had a splendid time watching Blaine and the New Directions kill it at Sectionals. It felt like maybe the three of them could actually be friends.

That lasted all of three days.

Monday was fine, but Tuesday, Sebastian apparently winked at Jeff the wrong way and Nick dragged Jeff out of the practice room, talking very loudly about how he was suddenly horny and they were going to have amazing sex because it was Tuesday, to which Sebastian replied with a very crude statement that any sex that didn't involve himself couldn't possibly be amazing.

"Nicky, that was a little uncalled for," Jeff said as they walked across the quad in the cold December, towards their dorm.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Nick said. "I can't even imagine what Kurt's going through."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, obviously, Sebastian goes to Lima every other afternoon to see Blaine at the Lima Bean, Kurt won't even let him out of his sight," Nick said. "Then there's the texts."

"Texts?"

"_Yeah_," Nick insisted. "Haven't you noticed Sebastian texting _all the time_, especially during rehearsal?"

"I thought he was playing angry birds," Jeff said.

"He's been texting Blaine basically nonstop," Nick said.

"I'm sure they're just family friendly stuff," Jeff said. "Bas and Blaine are friends now. He told me so last week."

"Right, because everything that comes out of Sebastian's mouth is gospel," Nick said.

"We aren't really going to have amazing sex, are we?" Jeff asked, disappointed.

"Of course we are," Nick frowned.

"Well, I don't feel like it," Jeff said as they walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean, you don't _feel like it_?" Nick asked incredulously, hurrying to keep up with Jeff.

"I mean, I'm not in the mood to have my peanut butter stirred by someone who's angry with me," Jeff said, storming through the door to the third floor.

"Jesus, Jeff, where do you learn words like that?" Nick asked, as the door almost hit him in the face, but he opened it and positively ran to catch up with Jeff, now, who was almost all the way down the hall.

"I don't know," Jeff said, standing with his arms crossed in a huff outside their door, waiting for Nick to get his keys out and unlock it. Nick tried to put a kiss to Jeff's cheek, but Jeff was standing up too straight and Nick got his lower jaw instead. Jeff glared at him, wiping the area as if it were infected with cooties.

"I'm not angry with you, why are you angry with me?" Nick asked, pushing the door open.

"I'm not angry with you," Jeff said, stepping through the door and letting it click shut behind him. "I'm perturbed."

"Perturbed?"

"Yeah. Annoyed. Bothered. Sebastian won't make a move on Blaine," Jeff said. "Not a serious one, not while he's still with Kurt. And he won't do anything with me, ever again."

"Forgive me, but _you're wrong_," Nick said. "I don't know if you could even be more wrong."

"I'm not wrong."

"Well, Trent told me that Beats told him that Sebastian's working on some kind of horrid plot to win Blaine from Kurt and the New Directions," Nick said.

"No offense, Sebastian's plots usually involve a lot of crude sexual advances, and Blaine is never going to go for it," Jeff said.

"Is that where you're learning your extremely alarming new vocabulary?" Nick asked.

"I've always had a pretty vulgar vocabulary, it only comes out when I'm annoyed," Jeff said.

"What do you want me to do?" Nick asked. It was almost as if he was begging to be able to fix the situation.

"I don't know."

"How can I fix this? What can I do to make you not annoyed?" Nick asked.

"I don't know."

There wasn't a single thing Jeff really wanted to do at that exact second. He was self-aware enough to know what that meant – he was about to succumb to a huge wave of depression. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to eat, he didn't want to dance or watch TV, and he certainly didn't want to have sex. He just wanted to… blah.

"I Niff you?" Nick threw out.

"I Niff you too, hun," Jeff agreed.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked as Jeff halfheartedly changed out of his uniform.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jeff said, monotone.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nick asked.

"Just… hold me," Jeff said. Nick sat next to his boyfriend on their bed and put his arms around him. There, they contentedly sat for hours, until eventually Jeff fell asleep, and then Nick did too.

That was Tuesday. Wednesday wasn't much different. Nick was very quiet, trying to give Jeff the space he needed. Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday… I know my days of the week, this should impress you a little bit.

"I don't know what to do, guys," Nick said over breakfast on Tuesday. It had been a whole week and no improvement. Jeff wasn't at breakfast, he'd been inexplicably gone when Nick had woken up. "I don't know where he is, I don't know what he's been doing…"

"But he talks to you, doesn't he?" Thad asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he's there, and we talk, and we even did the do on Saturday, but it's like no matter what he's doing, his heart's not in it."

"He's like that at practice too," David said.

"You guys talking about Jeff?" Sebastian asked, appearing and sitting next to Nick.

"Yeah," Nick said. "He's… vacant."

"I know. We've been working on choreography for the Britney number, but it's like his heart isn't in it at all."

"It's not. He's just…. He needs some time," Nick said. "He'll get through it with time."

"You sure?" Thad asked.

"He always has before," Nick said.

"How long does that take? Usually?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Nick said. "Sometimes a week, sometimes a month, an entire year when he was 12…"

"Does he take medication at all?" Sebastian asked.

"He did, he used to," Nick said. "He knows – and he's been taking it since last Friday, but it takes a week or two to kick in every time."

"He'll be okay, right?" David asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick said, trying to reassure them all as much as himself. "Don't worry about it, guys." The bell rang to signal everyone should be leaving breakfast and heading to homeroom. David and Thad immediately got up and left. Sebastian moved to follow, shoveling the last of his bacon into his mouth as he did so. "Um, Sebastian, could I ask something?"

"What's up, kid?"

"Would it be okay if I led warmups today? I just want to do something, maybe I can get Jeff to react or _something_," Nick said.

"Nick, you're head of the council, you don't need my permission to take over a practice," Sebastian said.

"Well…" Nick said, trying to come up with a reason for asking permission to do something he forgot he could just do anyway. "I didn't want you to talk over me, if it's for Jeff's benefit."

"No, you go ahead," Sebastian said. "I'd like him back as much as you would."

"Thanks," Nick said. He dumped his empty tray in the garbage and ran off to first period.

The Gay Men of Dalton Academy club meetings were Tuesdays at lunch, and when Beats came over to sit next to Trent, the club President was agitated, as Beats knew full well why he wasn't allowed in the club.

"No, Beats, you can't join!" Nick frowned. "Gold Star Gays only."

"Oh, come on," Beats said, rolling his eyes and going to sit with Thad and David.

"We're going to have to let him in sometime," Trent said. "He has a boyfriend and regularly does Sebastian."

"He identifies as bi. If he really decided to turn his life around and identify as gay, I'd say sure, let him in. This is the _Gay_ Men of Dalton Academy Club," Nick said. "Plus he slept with two girls our freshman year."

"Well, he was 15, what did he know?" Trent rolled his eyes.

"I can only speak for myself but I was already well into my current boyfucking phase at 15," Sebastian said.

"Same," Jeff agreed. The other three stared at him. They hadn't heard him speak anything besides song lyrics and grunts in so long, it was actually surprising to hear. "What? You all knew that."

"Next on the agenda," Trent, the secretary of the GMoDAC, said, clearing his throat. "Arguing over what even is Thad?"

"Alien," Nick said before anyone else could say anything.

"He's straight," Jeff said.

"The walls in my room beg to differ," Sebastian said.

"I still say straight," Jeff insisted, practically inhaling his food.

"No one's going to take that away from you if you stop to chew," Sebastian told him.

"Dude, I am so hungry, you have no idea," Jeff said.

"Jeff, baby?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nicky?"

"I Niff you," Nick said.

"I Niff you too," Jeff said, cracking a smile.

Nick grinned and dug into his lunch.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Nick asked Jeff as they walked to class after lunch.

"Yeah, a little bit," Jeff admitted. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"It's not your fault," Nick stopped him quickly. "You are never a bother to me and I love loving you."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Jeff said.

"It's fine, I'm used to it," Nick said. "I mean – it doesn't scare me anymore. I know what to do."

"Can we have amazing Tuesday sex now?" Jeff asked.

"Are you going to actually keep taking your pills like you're supposed to?"

"If that's a requirement for amazing Tuesday sex, then absolutely," Jeff agreed.

"Did you want to go now, or are we waiting til after practice?" Nick asked.

"Now?" Jeff asked, bouncing on his toes. "If you don't mind skipping classes."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Nick said. He grabbed Jeff's hand and they ran to their dorm. By the time the door slammed shut behind them, they were both completely out of breath and halfway out of their uniforms.

"Do we… want fancy… or just amazing?" Nick panted.

"Just amazing," Jeff said, fingers grabbing at Nick's clothes like they couldn't get undressed fast enough.

"I love you," Nick said.

"Take your pants off," Jeff replied.

"Sounds good," Nick said.

And then they do the thing.

Amazing Tuesday Sex:  
It's a thing  
It is _real_

Idk but it is very good and then maybe x2? And then they lay and look at the ceiling and talk.

"I was a little worried about you, though," Nick said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Nick said.

"No, I knew it was coming before we'd even started fighting, and I should have done something," Jeff said.

"Done what?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly," Nick said. "I've said it before, and I'll keep saying it, when I fell in love with you, I fell in love with _all_ of you, imperfections and all, because you are imperfectly perfect for me." Then he stopped and frowned. "Or something like that, I think that came out wrong."

"No, it was perfect," Jeff said. "Thank you."

* * *

(This would be where the break would be, if I split it into two chapters. Idk, just saying.)

* * *

"Oh, come on," Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"But it'll hurt you," Nick said, hesitantly.

"Better you doing it than me doing it to myself," Jeff said. "Just do it real fast and then it'll be over with."

"Can't you just do it yourself?" Nick asked, almost pleading.

"Nickyyy," Jeff whined. "I've already decided this is what I want."

"Okay," Nick sighed, resigned. "Brace yourself." Nick reared his hand up gathering confidence… and with one sweeping motion ripped the piece of duct tape off Jeff's leg from where it had accidentally gotten stuck. Jeff winced but didn't scream.

"Oh, my _God_, that hurts like a bitch," Jeff said.

"How did that even get stuck there anyway?" Nick asked, balling the tape up and throwing it away.

"I was trying to pack some stuff I don't need anymore so we can take it to my parents' house," Jeff said. "The tape sort of got away from me and now I have no leg hair. Or less, at least."

"Judgment-free sex zone time?" Nick asked.

"Always," Jeff said. The Judgment Free Sex Zone was the place where Nick felt like he could talk about his weird sexual quirks and fetishes, and it's not like Jeff would have judged him anyway, but Nick felt safer in the Judgment-Free Sex Zone.

"I always kind of liked duct tape," Nick said. "Like… you know."

"Yeah, me too," Jeff said, continuing to pack now that his leg didn't hurt as much. "It doesn't burn like rope or handcuffs and is very efficient."

"So, would you like that? If I got you done up with glow in the dark batman duct tape?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Jeff shrugged. "You know me, I'm not picky."

"And I really like that about you," Nick said. "I mean, it's cool. Not my favorite thing about you, actually."

"Then what is?" Jeff asked, folding an old blanket that was just taking up space now that they shared a bed.

"Your smile," Nick said without hesitation. Jeff stopped everything he was doing to turn around and look at Nick.

"Seriously?" Jeff asked, literally not believing his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Nick continued. "It's so perfect, and even when I don't see it a lot, I know you have it in there somewhere, and it's inspiring… Motivational, even. Second best thing is your nose."

"My nose?" Jeff squeaked, immediately putting his hands to his face as if to assess the damage.

"Yeah," Nick said. "It's really cute and fun to kiss. I mean you could have gotten a horrible, big, huge, ugly nose, but yours is really cute."

"Thank you," Jeff said. "I guess, I don't know if I can really take compliments on my nose. I think I got it from my parents, but I'll tell them you like their work." Nick laughed. "Or you can tell them yourself, I guess, you're coming to my house, right?"

"Of course I am," Nick said. "I mean, as long as you think it's okay. We are a couple now, it might be weird."

"We've been a couple for like ten years, I think they're over it," Jeff rolled his eyes.

"But we do like, couple stuff now," Nick said. "Like kissing?"

"I think my parents would be okay with it, I mean, they probably know I'm gay, if they don't they're probably just really thick and they wouldn't notice we were a couple if they caught us banging on the bathroom floor," Jeff said.

"And if they do, just say it wasn't you," Nick advised. (alright…)

"We're not going to do that," Jeff frowned.

"At all?" Nick asked.

"No, not at all!" Jeff exclaimed. "Not with my parents around!"

"What if they were out, and it was just us at your house?" Nick asked.

"I might think about it, but I'm still going to go with no," Jeff said. "You can handle that, can't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nick sighed.

"Alright, I'm packed, I'm gonna take a shower, while you get your stuff together, we're going to be there for two weeks," Jeff said.

"Yeah, sure. Can I join you in the shower?" Nick asked as a hopeful afterthought.

"Right now, or when we're at my house?" Jeff asked.

"Either one," Nick said.

"No?" Jeff said. "Sorry, Nicky, I want to get clean." Jeff went into the bathroom and Nick sighed in frustration. He began throwing things into his suitcase, and soon enough there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nick said, knowing it was Sebastian.

"Hey," Sebastian said, walking in.

"You still can't come to Jeff's with us," Nick said.

"As if," Sebastian snorted. "Nah, sounds boring anyway."

"Then what's up?" Nick asked.

"Wanted to talk to you," Sebastian said.

"About…?"

"About Jeff," Sebastian said. "I'm worried about him."

"Join the club?"

"No, I mean like really worried. You don't get worried about him?"

"Well, sometimes, I mean… I don't know," Nick shrugged. "I guess I've known him so long I'm used to his quirks. Why are you worried?"

"Honestly I'm worried that the two of you are drifting apart," Sebastian said. "I mean, we all know lesbian bed death syndrome can affect gay men as well, especially a couple who is as good friends as the two of you–"

"Lesbian what now?" Nick asked, stopping his packing to stare at Sebastian.

"Lesbian bed death syndrome," Sebastian enunciated very clearly. "It's when two lesbians date for long enough they become like sisters. You two are clearly suffering. When was the last time you did something on the spur of the moment, like, completely unscheduled?"

"I don't– I really don't want to talk about this with you," Nick said, uncomfortable.

"Then it's been a while," Sebastian deduced.

"No it hasn't!" Nick protested. "I mean, we have a standing Tuesday appointment, it's just sort of unnecessary to– Stop it! Go away, Sebastian."

"Something to think about for two weeks, while you're stuck at his house, bored and frustrated," Sebastian said, unearthing a condom out of nowhere and holding it out for Nick to take. Nick stared at it, but grudgingly took it. "You'll be back for New Year's, right?"

"Should be, yeah," Nick said.

"Where is Jeff, anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Shower," Nick said.

"Water's not running," Sebastian commented. The bathroom door opened just then, and Jeff walked out with a burst of steam, nothing but a towel around his hips. "And I'm leaving. Nice talk, see you at New Year's." He turned around and walked back out of the room. Jeff laughed. "Don't tease me, Jeffrey!" Sebastian yelled from the hall.

"Don't make me want to!" Jeff replied loudly. "What did he want?"

"Nothing," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "He just likes to aggravate me, I think."

"Sounds about right."

"What would be the big deal in telling your parents?" Nick asked. "It's not a big deal, it's not like they would care."

"I don't want to ruin Christmas," Jeff said. "They have cable, we can watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special."

"You bet your ass we're going to," Nick replied, kissing Jeff. "But right now, I'm going to lock the door, and you're going to drop that towel, because you are the sexiest man in the universe."

"Including Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Yup."

"Including David Tennant?"

"Yup."

"Including Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"Yup."

"Including John Barrowman?"

"Maybe," Nick replied, pushing the door shut and turning the lock. "But Captain Jack's not here and you are."

"He's also twice your age," Jeff said as Nick tore the towel from his waist. "At least."

"Stop it."

"Well, he is," Jeff said.

"I'm trying to be sexy over here," Nick said, trying to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was more intent on teasing him than he was on having sex right now.

"I understand that," Jeff replied, taking a step closer to Nick, completely naked. "But I just took a shower."

"What's the big fuckin deal? You can just take another one," Nick said. Jeff put on a very fake smile and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before backing up again and walking to his dresser. That's when Nick did it, actually, properly, for the first time. "Jeffrey." Jeff's ears perked up at the tone. "Get on the bed." Nick was still working on his commanding tone, but apparently it was good enough for Jeff, because Jeff instantly obeyed, scrambling onto the bed and lying down. "No, turn over." Jeff slowly rolled over so he was on his back instead of his stomach. "I got you a present, I'm going to give it to you now, because it's not the sort of thing I could give to you in front of your parents." Nick took his tie from his neck and brought it to Jeff's head. "But first I'm going to blindfold you because it's a surprise."

Nick sincerely hoped he was doing whatever the hell he was doing correctly, but Jeff didn't seem to be complaining as Nick covered his eyes and tied his tie in a knot around Jeff's head. Then he quickly retrieved one of the things he'd gotten Jeff for Christmas – a black dildo. Why? Because. Also, why not? Why black? It's simple. The idea had occurred to him one day – what would it be like to be fucked while also doing the fucking and this seemed like the simplest answer to the question. He hoped Jeff would love it.

Hopping onto the bed and making it bounce a little as he did so, Nick wasted no time in spreading Jeff's legs and licking into him. Nick would vehemently deny it if anyone ever found out, but he sincerely loved rimming Jeff. He wasn't sure exactly what he loved about licking his boyfriend's poophole, but it brought him close to Jeff in a way that nothing else ever seemed to. After a brief rim, enough to get him open and wet, Nick licked up and down the dildo, then slowly pushed it into Jeff.

"N-Nicky, what are you–" Jeff stuttered before cutting off into a moan.

"Do you like your present, Kitten?" Nick asked.

Jeff, usually the master of witty comebacks, simply replied, "Yes, Nicky."

"It gets better," Nick said. He sucked on two of his own fingers, frowning at the bedside table. "Um, J, where's the KY?"

"In my suitcase," Jeff said. Nick decided to ask why later, but got off the bed one last time to rummage through Jeff's suitcase for the aforementioned bottle of lube, pressing it into Jeff's hand once he had it. "What's this for?"

"Open me up," Nick said, pulling his tie off Jeff's head. Jeff blinked at the light. "You're better at it than me." Jeff did as he was instructed; every movement he made towards Nick shifted the fake cock already inside him. It was start to stick as the spit Nick had used for lube dried, but Jeff couldn't say that he didn't love it. Pain really turned him on. It wasn't really a secret, but it wasn't something he usually went around telling people.

Nick was panting by the time Jeff finished prep, and he was second-guessing his ability to do what he really wanted to do. Nick really had to get into shape. Nick gently tugged the dildo out of Jeff, coated it with some lube quickly, and slid it back in slowly. Jeff gave a small smile. Nick always knew just what to do. Then, he ripped open the condom Sebastian had given him and rolled it onto Jeff.

"Now I'm going to ride you," Nick announced, lining Jeff's cock up with his own butthole. Jeff closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. It was too much, it was not enough… it was wonderful.

Nick moved up and down and his thighs were aching within a minute – really he needed to get in shape. He reached behind him to move the dildo in Jeff's ass in time to his own hips. Judging by Jeff's face and the sounds he was making, he wouldn't last long. The drag of Jeff's cock inside of him felt amazing, even with the latex between them.

Every time Nick suggested Jeff fuck him without a condom, Jeff objected, saying it wasn't safe, rubbered cocks stayed lubier longer, or something like that. Nick desperately wanted to know what it was like to feel Jeff's cum inside him – anyway.

Jeff had acquisitioned some condoms after Nick had expressed an interest in bottoming three months ago. After accidentally breaking two somehow, blowing a few up like balloons, and filling several with water, Nick had probably only used three, and now they were all gone. How Sebastian knew that, Nick didn't want to know, though he did know Sebastian and Jeff often discussed their sex lives together, and it made Nick sort of uncomfortable. Did Sebastian know all the super embarrassing kinky stuff they did? Oh man.

"Nicky, please may I come?" Jeff asked. Nick thought about it for a second. He was close as well, but… Having creative control always wigged out Nick's ocd-like tendencies.

"As soon as I do," Nick finally said, trying to keep the pace, but he was exhausted already and almost there… "Come with me, J." Nick could feel Jeff's orgasm under him as soon as Nick had said, and Jeff's perfect O face and sex kitten noise had Nick spilling onto the abs that not many people knew Jeff had.

"Thank you," Jeff almost sobbed. "I love you."

"Love you too," Nick smiled, carefully getting off Jeff, "Niff you more."

"Niff you too," Jeff said. Nick took the black dildo in his hand and stared at it.

"I'm going to wash this," Nick finally said.

"Yes, please do," Jeff mumbled.

"You like, though?"

"Very much, Nicky," Jeff said. "I was just thinking yesterday we never do anything spontaneous anymore."

"You didn't happen to mention to Sebastian, did you?" Nick asked.

"I may have," Jeff said with a yawn. "Why?"

"No reason," Nick said, going into that bathroom to wash Jeff's present very thoroughly in the sink.

"Alright," Jeff dropped the subject, slowly sitting up and grabbing a wet wipe from the box on the nightstand to clean himself off. "That being said, I have a few comments."

"Judgment-free sex zone comments?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "First of all, _dirty_. Secondly, _I like it_. Third, I think you can get dirtier, I know it's in your head, you just have to get over that little blush you've got going on."

"Alright," Nick said, a blush creeping onto his face.

"You don't have to be afraid to rough me up, you know," Jeff said. "Spank me, scratch your nails down my back, take a bite out of my shoulder…"

"I don't want to hurt you," Nick said.

"It doesn't hurt," Jeff said. "Well, I mean, it does at first, but it's more than that, really. The pain reminds me that I'm alive. But that's only for a few minutes, then it doesn't hurt anymore. The marks they leave are a lasting reminder that I'm yours. And I love being yours."

"I love that you're mine, but only because that means I'm yours as well," Nick said. "I'll consider it, okay?"

"Okay," Jeff smiled.

"Anything else?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Jeff said. "Being… being in the middle of…? It was _amazing_. Can you imagine what a threesome would feel like?"

"Awkward?" Nick supplied. "Like, who even?"

"Thad," Jeff joked.

"He probably would too," Nick agreed. "He'd do it just to say he had."

"You know, on second thought, we don't know how experienced Thad is," Jeff said fairly. "If we were going to have a threesome, which now that we've brought it up, I personally think would be a very fun experience, we should definitely do it with someone who knows what he's doing."

"Such as?" Nick asked.

"Sebastian," Jeff said.

"Oh come on," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "No way."

"You come on!" Jeff exclaimed. "His résumé is like ten miles long! He has to be good."

"Yeah, think of all the diseases you could catch," Nick said.

"All the guys say he's more than talented," Jeff said. "Even Trent said–"

"Trent has no frame of reference!" Nick almost shouted.

"Well, that's true, but I suspect he's a pretty tough audience," Jeff said. "Beats would be another option, I suppose, but I just don't feel close to him in a way that I'd feel comfortable asking him to do it."

"I doubt he'd say yes," Nick said.

"Will you at least consider the idea of adding a third person, whoever it might end up being, someday?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Nick said, not really intending to consider it at all. Jeff smiled.

"Thank you," Jeff said.

"J, why was the KY in your suitcase?" Nick finally asked.

"Just in case," Jeff replied.

* * *

And then they went to Jeff's parents' house for two weeks, and Christmas was cool and then they came back for New Years and Blaine came to the New Year's Party and it was pretty awesome actually, and Jeff started doing this thing where he mercilessly teased Sebastian about how Sebastian's totally in love with Blaine. _Bad_. Big, bad, heartless, emotionless, Sebastian Smythe, in love with adorable little puppy Blaine Anderson. Hardcore.

A week after New Year's, Jeff made Sebastian a DVD of all the footage he, Nick, and Thad had compiled of Blaine's Warbler days, including a Warbler party at the end of sophomore year when Blaine had had too much to drink and started a rousing and rather dirty chorus of S+M.

Jeff wrote 'Blaine' on the DVD in huge loopy letters with a heart over the i. Nick stole the marker and added 'not happening, get over yourself'. Then Jeff delivered it next door with no explanation, just a wink. Then Jeff went back to his own room.

"What would you do if we woke up one day and I was a girl?" Nick asked Jeff.

"I really don't know how to answer that," Jeff replied. "By magic or because you've always secretly wanted to be a girl?"

"Magic," Nick said.

"Probably focus on a way to get you changed back," Jeff said.

"You wouldn't love me anyway?" Nick asked.

"I'd love you, of course," Jeff said.

"Would you make love to me?"

"Doubtful," Jeff replied, not really concerned about that topic. "No vajoozles, remember? Unless you don't have a vajoozle, I guess. Like, I mean, if you told me right now that you're, like, trans or something, I'd probably be okay with it. Because that would be totally okay with me. I mean, someday, if you decided to transition, I might be a little squicked, but I really love you, so I hope I'd get over it, the way you did when you realized you weren't straight."

"I'm not … no, I'm not trying to come out as trans," Nick said. "I was reading this… it doesn't matter. I'm… wow, sorry I brought this up."

"I'm sorry I made it awkward," Jeff said. "You were saying, if you got magicked into a girl…?"

"Would you still kiss me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"But no sex," Nick said.

"Nope."

"What if I ordered you to?"

"It's breaking my limits and I don't have to do it," Jeff said.

"What if I got a strap-on and pegged you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I'm really not that into this conversation," Jeff rolled his eyes.

"What if I tied you up and sat on your face and wouldn't move until you made me come?" Nick asked.

"I guess I would do it," Jeff said. "I mean, I guess I _could_ if that was my only option. I don't want to. But then I'd probably break up with you for breaking my limits."

"But it's me," Nick said.

"And I love you," Jeff said.

"What if having sex with me was the only way to reverse the spell?" Nick asked.

"I'd do it," Jeff said. "Because it's you, and I love you, but I really only like dicks, sorry about your fantasy, there. Why are we even arguing about this? The chances of you turning into a girl are like zero. Are you sure you're not trying to tell me you're trans?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I was just wondering," Nick shrugged.

"Would you have sex with me if I was a girl?" Jeff asked.

"Probably," Nick said. "I'm in love with you, not your penis."

"I hate to tell you this, but I don't really think you can call yourself the president of the Gay Men of Dalton Academy Club," Jeff said. "You're not even gay, you're demisexual, if that's even a thing."

"I don't know, I read it on the internet. I love you and I'm attracted to you, and that's all that matters to me because we are never going to break up," Nick said.

"I love you and I'm attracted to you, and we're never going to break up, but I am gay and I've been with other guys, even though I was in love with you at the time because you wouldn't get your head out of your ass and tell me you liked me too," Jeff said.

"Honey, the thing you want most in the world right now is a threesome with Sebastian, I'm just trying to tell you why that's not going to work," Nick sighed.

"Don't condescend to me and call me honey like that," Jeff said. "Don't you ever do that."

"But the point is–"

"The point is we've spent months exploring what all your kinks are but you won't even consider taking a peek at mine," Jeff said.

"I just don't want you near Sebastian! If I could, I wouldn't even let him talk to you!"

"Sebastian's my friend and I'm a person, I don't have to do what you say," Jeff said. "Do you ever stop to think who's taking the brunt of your kinks? Me, I am. And I am just so eager to please I'd never tell you to stop. Well, I've had it. I'm doing what I want, and I'm not listening to you anymore." Jeff stormed out of their room without a coat.

He was halfway across campus on the Lacrosse field before he'd even realized what he was doing. Jeff's phone received a text in his pocket.

_Scandals tonight, just you and me?_ It was Sebastian.

_Shouldn't._ Jeff replied, after thinking it over.

_Why not?_ Sebastian inquired.

_Nicky and I are fighting._

_Where are you?_ Jeff didn't respond to that. He didn't want to be found. He mostly just wanted to freeze to death under the bleachers in January without a coat. Jeff shivered, putting his back to one of the cold metal beams holding up the bleachers, and sat down. Not five minutes later, Jeff heard someone calling his name.

Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: Um. So anyone familiar with the 'verse should know what comes next. But anyhow, let me know what you think. Reviews are my life.  
**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Jeffbastian. Jeffbastian! Jeffbastian. If you don't want to read Jeffbastian, don't read the next chapter, and I'll see you in Chapter Nine.**


	8. JEFFBASTIAN

**A/N: It's the Jeffbastian chapter! FAIR FUCKING WARNING: THEY FUCK. WHOA I SAID IT. SEBASTIAN SMYTHE AND JEFFREY STERLING FUCK AND IT IS A LITTLE BIT KINKY AND REALLY THATS THE WHOLE CHAPTER. Sooo... if you don't want to read that, don't do it. And, you know, if you do read it, don't complain that you didn't want to read about it because THIS HAS BEEN A WARNING.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Jeffbastian.**

"Jeff?" Jeff shivered, his teeth clacking together as he sat silently on the cold, hard ground under the bleachers. Sebastian finally seemed to spot Jeff and ran over to him. Jeff didn't say anything as Sebastian approached, so Sebastian sat down next to him. "So." Jeff didn't respond. "Nice day to sit outside." No it wasn't. "Tropical." Sebastian shed his coat and put it around Jeff. "Do you want to go inside and talk about it?"

"No," Jeff finally said.

"Do you want to talk about it right here?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to Scandals and drink until you forget your own name?" Sebastian asked. A tear fell out of Jeff's eye. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"It's stupid, really," Jeff said. "We've really only fought, seriously fought, twice."

"And you've been together how long?" Sebastian asked.

"A thousand years," Jeff said.

"Right, a thousand years," Sebastian said, nodding, "and what are you fighting about?"

"The first time it was because Nicky wasn't wearing his sweater vest on Monday," Jeff said. "The second time was when you were elected Captain, you remember."

"Yeah, I remember," Sebastian said. "And now?"

"He even said so himself, everyone's entitled to their own fantasies," Jeff said. "Everybody has fantasies, don't they?"

"I know I do," Sebastian replied.

"But apparently I'm not entitled to these particular fantasies," Jeff said.

"What fantasies are these?" Sebastian asked.

"It's not really weird or anything, I mean, we've discussed stuff way weirder," Jeff said. "He knows he's the one I want to play out my fantasies with, so he's really being pretty unreasonable."

"What, did you write him a list or something?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, over break, on my computer," Jeff said.

"Right…" Sebastian said, trying to understand. "So Nick found it and he's mad?"

"I made it for him," Jeff said. "Because of what you said, and he only wants to explore _his_ kinks and not mine."

"So I was right," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Jeff said with a sniff as fluid leaked out of his nose. "And I guess some of the items may have been less than tasteful."

"They're supposed to be," Sebastian said. "You should see my kinks list."

"Really?" Jeff perked up.

"If you want to, it's on my phone," Sebastian said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up the list.

"Nicky's not one to talk at all, really," Jeff said, as he read down Sebastian's list, "with the way he talks about John Barrowman. Just because I happen to have a fantasy man that's a lot… closer to home…" He trailed off and handed Sebastian back his phone, looking at the ground. Then it clicked in Sebastian's head.

"Come on, we're going to Scandals," Sebastian said, hopping to his feet and offering a hand to pull Jeff to his. "You'll feel better."

"I don't know if I should," Jeff said, standing up, but still looking at the ground. "Nicky told me not to talk to you."

"Right," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

"I can't wear this to Scandals," Jeff said, indicating his track pants and tee shirt as they navigated their way out from under the bleachers.

"You can wear something of mine," Sebastian said. "Or you could go back to your room and change. Honestly it doesn't seem like that big a deal. So Nick's being an asshole. What's new?"

"I don't want to see him," Jeff said.

"Alright," Sebastian shrugged.

* * *

An hour later they were hitting the dance floor and Jeff still didn't really want to talk about it. After shot number seven, Sebastian finally decided to ask what was on his mind.

"So, what's so saucy on this list?" Sebastian asked. "What am I doing on it?" He grinned. Jeff just groaned. "Just water for him," Sebastian added to the bartender as more shots were poured. "You don't have to tell me," he continued in Jeff's direction, "I mean, if you're embarrassed."

"It's not embarrassing," Jeff said. "At least, I'm not embarrassed by it. I'm not embarrassed by most things, really."

"So what am I doing?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"It was only a suggestion, most likely a feasible one, of maybe having a threesome one day." Sebastian was surprised, that hadn't been what he was thinking at all.

"Oh, I see," Sebastian said, trying to mask his surprise, and he thought Jeff was probably too drunk to notice. "You know, I've never had a threesome."

"Seems like it would be right up your alley," Jeff said.

"Never found a couple that was willing," Sebastian shrugged, pounding another shot. Jeff reached for another as well, but Sebastian grabbed his hand. "No more for you, I don't want you puking on me."

"It's not like I ever talked to you about it," Jeff continued, "and I'd want Nicky to be there. You're dreamy and everything, but it's him I'm in love with. Always have been."

"Yeah, you've got that old ball and chain alright," Sebastian said, letting out a sigh. "I guess since you won't remember this tomorrow, I can say I've had a taste of that. It hurts, Jeff, it really _hurts_."

"It only hurts because you're not together," Jeff said. "If you were together, it would be the most wonderful thing you've ever done. You can do the one-night-stand thing, you can even try to drink it away, but you can't get rid of it. It will _never_ go away. And it'll hurt until you deal with it."

"Don't tell me how to deal with my feelings," Sebastian said. "You're the one fighting with his boyfriend."

"And you're the one that put the idea in my head," Jeff protested.

"Because you deserve a night of doing what you want, too," Sebastian said.

"Well, you're the one who dragged me here and got me drunk, then," Jeff said.

"Yeah, because I know you'll never lose control enough to let me do _this_ when you're sober," Sebastian said, his left hand still holding Jeff's, and his right hand tangling in the long blond hair as he pulled Jeff's head close, mashing their lips together. He eventually broke away, panting. Jeff gasped for air. "This is going to be worth every second of the chase." Jeff didn't have anything to say, just took the glass of water the bartender had poured and drained it. "Jeff?"

"Yeah," Jeff mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. It took Jeff a second to realize Sebastian was genuinely concerned and Jeff shook his head. "Tell me to stop and I will." Jeff shook his head again. "Jeff?"

"I don't want you to stop," Jeff whispered. Sebastian took it.

Once they were in Sebastian's dorm, he asked one more time, giving Jeff the choice to forget any of this ever happened.

"Are you still sure?"

"Absolutely," Jeff breathed. Jeff pulled Sebastian to him by the collar of his button-up and mashed their lips together.

The space near the bathroom door had been completely bare since they'd moved the furniture around. Sebastian gripped his hands under Jeff's thighs and picked him up, carrying him over to the wall. Jeff's hands grasped at Sebastian's shoulders. Jeff let out a filthy moan as Sebastian sucked at his neck. Jeff's back hit the wall and Sebastian dropped his legs to start removing their clothing.

As Sebastian pulled his phone from his pocket, he had a horrid idea occur to him. The lighting in dorm rooms was sort of all or nothing, and Sebastian had opted for all. Quickly, he snapped a pic of Jeff all needy. He continued to take pictures throughout the night, even though I forgot to write them into the scene, they were distracting from the plot.

"Stay right there, sexy," Sebastian said, opening his laptop on his desk and turning on his webcam. He set the cam to record them, for Sebastian's own pleasure, now and later. Sebastian returned to Jeff, pulling more of his clothes off.

"I want you so bad," Jeff mumbled.

"I know you do," Sebastian said. "Tell me, does he dominate you? Does he treat you right? Does he give you what you need?"

"No," Jeff admitted and Sebastian was surprised. "No, no. Give it to me, please, Master, please." Sebastian was even more surprised because Jeff had only ever called Sebastian Sir, never Master. He liked it though, it was good.

"Oh, Jeff, the things I could do with you," Sebastian said, pushing Jeff's pants down, and Jeff immediately kicked them off and jumped at Sebastian again, trying to rub their bodies together as hard as possible, kissing Sebastian, running his hands down his back.

"I love this," Jeff muttered. "You're taller than me, I always liked that."

"It is nice, isn't it? I can't imagine being dominated by someone shorter than me," Sebastian said.

"Own me," Jeff whispered. "Take me, mark me." Sebastian didn't waste time, though he was fairly certain Jeff wouldn't change his mind at this point.

"Go to the bed, show me how perfect a sub you are," Sebastian said. Jeff immediately complied, kneeling on the bed, head down, hands behind his back, stark naked. Sebastian, also completely undressed except for the tie around his neck, made sure his laptop was pointed at the bed before addressing his sub. "Twenty seconds real talk – your limits?"

"None."

"None?" Sebastian repeated incredulously. Jeff shook his head. "Safe word?"

"I don't have one, I don't need one," Jeff said, and it was taking all the effort he had to behave when he was this needy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. This is your night, Jeff, whatever you want I will give to you, you just have to ask. You may speak at any time, ask for more, request a break, anything, but you have to _ask_. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Jeff repeated.

"Alright," Sebastian smiled. "Lay back and let me show you the time of your life."

Jeff curiously laid back and Sebastian prowled over him like a jungle cat, touching him everywhere, drinking in his scent because Sebastian could already tell this would be his only night with Jeff and he would want to remember it for a long time. To tell the truth, Sebastian wasn't sure if this would be one of his greatest nights, he was feeling more and more submissive by the second, sinking slowly. He would need to see Chris again soon but for tonight, Jeff's body was a temple and Sebastian wanted to be sure it was worshipped as such.

Sebastian took his time, they were in no hurry. He'd suck near Jeff's collarbone for a few seconds, then kiss his lips real slow, working them up for the night to come. Unfortunately by this point, they were already about 45 minutes into foreplay and Jeff started rutting up into Sebastian.

Sebastian sat up, looked at Jeff very seriously and said, "No." Jeff made a whining noise in his throat. "Use your words, Jeffrey. What do you want?"

"I want you inside me," Jeff said, desperate. "Please, Sebastian, please, fuck me, fuck me so hard and good." Sebastian didn't even blink at Jeff's slip (Sebastian instead of Sir or Master), actually Sebastian wasn't sure he even noticed it, he just pulled a long strip of condoms off his bedside and got to work.

"How's your stamina, Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"Good? Bad? In between?" Jeff said, and it was obvious he was far too aroused to make conversation. "I don't last long but I can go a lot of rounds. I promise. I'm good. Let me be good for you."

"Alright, calm down, I told you, I won't stop until you say," Sebastian said.

"Put your cock in me, _please_!" Jeff whined.

"Jeffrey," Sebastian commanded and Jeff looked up at Sebastian, right into his eyes. "Take some deep breaths." Jeff did as he was instructed, deep breaths, in and out, cooling himself down as Sebastian used his fingers to prepare Jeff's ass for the night ahead. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, less desperate than before. "Yeah."

"Alright," Sebastian smiled. "You ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Excellent." Sebastian pressed his rubber clad erection into Jeff for the very first time. Sebastian hadn't wanted to let on to anyone, but he had actually had as many dreams about this moment as Jeff had. It was everything he thought it would be, a little more, actually. Knowing how often Nick and Jeff liked to fuck, Sebastian hadn't expected Jeff to be as tight as he was, but Sebastian supposed he really didn't know a heck of a lot about the subject, since he'd never really let anyone put their cock in his ass, and he rarely screwed the same guy twice.

Sebastian wasn't going to be a stickler for anything tonight, he didn't even care at this point about terminology or respect, he'd been waiting for this moment since he'd first clapped eyes on Jeff and deemed him the hottest guy in the room. Did Sebastian feel a little bad? … No. Not at all, really. Not a single bit. He saw what he wanted, and he went after it. Determination.

"Sebastian – fuck – fuckfuck I fucked up," Jeff groaned.

"It's okay, gorgeous," Sebastian said, his hips continuing to move in a rhythmic fashion. "I'm not worried about it if you're not."

"Great," Jeff said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Why are you – wearing that goddamn tie?"

"I don't know," Sebastian said, so surprised someone had finally mentioned it that he stopped moving for a moment to contemplate it. "I guess it shows I'm in charge."

"Let's be equals for once," Jeff said, reaching up and pulling the tie off Sebastian. Sebastian gave a rare smile.

"I get the feeling you're a little more kinky than missionary on a bed with the lights off, for the sole purpose of procreation," Sebastian said, pulling out and getting off the bed. "What say we move this extravaganza?"

"Yes, God, yes," Jeff moaned, sitting up. With one swift motion, Sebastian cleared everything other than his laptop off his desk and onto the floor. Turning the laptop so the cam was facing the empty spot on the desk, Sebastian patted the desk, indicating Jeff should hop on. Jeff literally hopped from the bed to the desk, it took maybe three hops, dorm rooms are pretty crowded places, and it's not like Sebastian wasn't messy. "Fuck me, Sebastian, I've been so close for so long."

"Calm your tits," Sebastian said, pushing Jeff back onto the desk and thrusting back inside him. Within minutes, Jeff was coming, narrowly missing Sebastian's laptop, and panting hard. "You okay? Do you need a minute?"

"No, no, keep going, please," Jeff begged. "Don't stop, so good…" He babbled some more unintelligible shit to that same effect while gasping for air.

"Water?" Sebastian offered.

"We're in the middle of a fucking sex scene, and you want to stop for refreshments?" Jeff asked, incredulously.

"If you get dehydrated, you'll pass out, and then the sex will be over," Sebastian pointed out. Jeff took the bottle of water and drained it, throwing the empty plastic bottle across the room. "Where to?" Jeff surveyed the room. There wasn't much in the way of furniture. On the right wall, two twin beds were pushed together, to the left, two big windows with shades pulled. Behind them, there was Sebastian's closet, dresser, and the door back to the hallway, but in front –

"Couch," Jeff said, pointing to it. Sebastian had gotten it mostly to appease Nick, who said Jeff couldn't stay the night if they had to share a bed, and also because couches are awesome. Positioning his laptop accordingly, still not noticed by Jeff, Sebastian moved next to the couch. Jeff dramatically flopped over the couch arm, presenting his backside to Sebastian.

Sebastian hesitated. He had had literally hundreds of guys in his life, and not one of the encounters had been back-to. Sebastian had a thing, one of his only weird things… and that was that you should really be able to see the other person's face. It made it more personal, like the act wasn't just a way to get off and then get out. And that was as personal as Sebastian got. Besides, Sebastian had had a bad experience with being back-to a sexual partner, and he wasn't about to subject anyone to that.

With Jeff, though, there wasn't really the possibility of any of that happening. This was what Jeff wanted. Sebastian had promised him, anything he wanted. Sebastian dove in before he could change his mind.

If the sounds coming out of Jeff's mouth were any indication, Jeff was definitely more than okay with this. They weren't his trademarked sex kitten noises (those were only for Nick), but they still sounded pretty sexy. If the residents of the third floor had been polled the next day, at least 75% would have said they were hypocritically turned on by Jeff's moans.

Not even Sebastian is Superman, (insert obligatory the Flash joke here…) and not even Sebastian can last forever (insert joke about this comic I saw once where Wonder Woman said something about the Flash being so fast he can't hold down a girlfriend).

"Jeff, I'm getting close," Sebastian groaned out. He paused for a moment trying to clear his head.

"Take a second," Jeff panted. Sebastian took a few steps back to lean on the bathroom door while he cooled down. Jeff got up to stretch because obviously people take breaks halfway through fucking. I'm pretty sure this only happens in fanfics. Moving on. "Hey, c'mere." Jeff grabbed Sebastian's hand and tugged, moving him over to the couch and pushing him to sit on it, then climbing on top of him. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you want, kid," Sebastian groaned. Jeff proceeded to ride Sebastian's cock, nice and slow until Sebastian finally came. "Oh, God," Sebastian moaned as he closed his eyes. "I'm so fucking screwed."

"Duh," Jeff snorted, "what did you think we were doing?"

"No, not that," Sebastian said. "Never mind." He couldn't say what he was thinking, he was sure it would spook Jeff and he would run. What he was thinking – he wanted to keep Jeff. It wasn't the first time he'd thought so, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, whoops! Is it spoilers or foreshadowing? I'll give you a hint, it's spoilers. "Where to now?"

"More?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Don't you want to?" Sebastian asked with a yawn as he got up, chucked the used condom into his trash can, and walked to his dresser.

"Well… yeah," Jeff said.

"Then…?"

"Nicky never lets me do that," Jeff said quietly.

"If it had escaped your notice to this point, I'm not him, and this is your night. Anything you want, you got it," Sebastian said. He unearthed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass from his dresser. Then he took two shots. "Want some?"

"Yeah, I think I better had," Jeff said, getting up and taking the glass from Sebastian. "I don't want to think about being sober." Jeff took two shots as well, then vigorously shook his head because that's what I do when I take shots (which, just for some context, it's 9 in the morning and I suddenly want a shot or two, but I guess it's a good thing I brought the rum downstairs, I'm such a fucking alcoholic, it's okay, I'm 21).

"So, where to?" Sebastian said. Jeff sank to his knees right where he was standing in the middle of the cramped room. "Jeff?"

"Punish me, I've been so bad," Jeff whispered. Sebastian frowned at him.

"That's certainly not arguable," Sebastian said. "Quick sidebar – did you really say no limits?"

"Yes, sir," Jeff said quietly.

"Stand," Sebastian said. Jeff did immediately, his hands behind his back. "Turn around." Jeff did. Sebastian took one of the zipties he had in his dresser and used it to bind Jeff's wrists behind his back. Then, he pushed him back onto the bed. Turning his laptop again to get them, even though he'd realized at some point that he wouldn't be watching this movie any time soon, Sebastian joined Jeff on the bed with a brand new condom.

Jeff's face was pretty much in the mattress, his ass up in the air, hands tied behind his back. It wasn't the most comfortable position ever, and Jeff loved it.

"Give it to me, Master, wreck me," Jeff babbled. Sebastian made a mental note that vodka went straight to Jeff's head, but did what he was asked anyway, with a slap to the ass in front of him, all kinds of filthy babble coming out of his mouth and making Jeff moan at the thoughts (or maybe the spanks) as he did so.

It wasn't too long before Jeff had come again, and Sebastian made to stop, but Jeff whined, "don't stop, please don't stop, punish me," so despite the sounds Jeff was making to the contrary, and even though Sebastian's muscles were aching, and he knew Jeff would be so sore the next day, Sebastian continued to plow into him.

Even when Jeff came again, completely dry, he still begged for more. Sebastian was more concerned with his friend's well-being than the insatiable libido of said friend at that exact moment, however, and took a pause.

"More," Jeff choked out, tears in his eyes. Anywhere Sebastian put his hand to Jeff's skin, it was hot. Sebastian felt Jeff's forehead, even hotter, and even Jeff's hair was sweaty, stuck to his face, and he'd honestly never been sexier. Sebastian could feel Jeff's heart beating too fast anywhere he touched.

"We should take a second," Sebastian suggested. Jeff fell onto his side, writhing.

"Please, more," Jeff whined.

"Jeff, you're burning up," Sebastian said.

"Please give me more!" Jeff requested loudly, scooting off the bed and landing at Sebastian's feet on his knees, not having any of Sebastian's concerned!Dom shit. "Let me suck you off, please. Please, may I do that?"

"Jeff…" Sebastian sighed as he stripped the condom off his still hard cock and threw it in the trash can.

"Please, won't you, please, let me suck your cock?" Jeff begged. "It will be so good, so, so good. You can ask the others, I'm the best there is."

"I really just think you should cool down for a little while," Sebastian said.

"You said I could have anything I wanted," Jeff said, bringing himself to tears again. "I really, really, really wanna suck your cock." Sebastian faltered a little as he remembered Jeff's black-out night, their taxi ride home from Scandals, the one from Chapter Two, when Jeff begged to suck Sebastian's dick the entire way home. Sebastian knew he shouldn't have given Jeff those last two shots, knew this was not going to be a pretty situation in the morning, but he still wanted to give Jeff what he wanted, he owed him that much.

"I… y-yeah, yes, go ahead," Sebastian said.

The fact that Jeff's hands were still bound behind his back didn't stop him from practically inhaling Sebastian's cock and going to town, and Sebastian had to admit that it was one of the best he'd ever received. Experienced blowjobs were usually better, the inexperienced ones tried to do too much at once. Jeff really didn't need his hands, he had so much practice, and when Sebastian finally came, and Jeff had lapped him clean, Sebastian knees didn't want to play the game anymore and he tumbled into his bed. He'd take a shower and do laundry tomorrow.

"You are, by far, the best I have ever had," Sebastian said.

"More," Jeff whined very quietly.

"Are you… are you kidding?" Sebastian asked, opening his eyes to look at Jeff. "Or is that your code for 'bedtime'?"

"Please, more," Jeff said.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good," Sebastian said.

"More?"

"You're unstoppable," Sebastian said, sitting up to reach for something to cut the ziptie with, but not actually finding anything. "You're going to be so sore in the morning."

"I don't care," Jeff said. "Fuck me, hurt me, make me yours."

The proposal did send a few sparks of life to his penis, but no, Sebastian was drained. He'd never before met someone that could still want more after this long.

"I can't, I don't have anything left," Sebastian said.

"Please?" Jeff added, as if that would change Sebastian's mind.

"What do you want me to do?" Sebastian asked with a sigh.

"Hurt me. Mark me," Jeff said. "I've been bad." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Jeff's shoulders and chest were covered in hickeys, his ass was bright red from the spanking, his wrists were bright red where the plastic ziptie was digging into them too tightly, he was soaked in sweat, and he was asking for more? What did he want? Sebastian to tattoo 'property of Sebastian Smythe' across his body?

"You have been bad, yes," Sebastian agreed, trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm going to spank you into next week."

"Yes," Jeff agreed, "yes, yes, yes."

"Get on the bed," Sebastian ordered. Jeff was happy to comply.

Sebastian literally lost count of how many spanks it was, he just kept going, leaving a glowing white handprint that quickly faded to red every time. Then, finally, Jeff came for the last time with some very sex-kitten-like sounds. And he murmured, "thank you, thank you, thank you," as he sank slowly into subspace.

Sebastian finally got a knife and cut the ziptie. Jeff's arms fell from behind his back onto the mattress. Sebastian rubbed each of Jeff's wrists and placed a soft kiss to the worst of the burns from the plastic. Then because Sebastian is that kind of person, he fumbled around in his dresser for some lotion, which he spread all over Jeff's red ass, it must have stung or something because Jeff eventually rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, looking at Sebastian.

"Thank you," Jeff said one more time.

"No, thank you," Sebastian smiled, laying down on the bed next to Jeff, so they could sleep. Jeff scooted his body a little closer to Sebastian's, and pressed their lips together. Sebastian put his arms around Jeff, and that's how they fell asleep.

* * *

When Jeff woke up the next morning, he was lost, disoriented, but he knew that this wasn't his own bedroom, knew that the warm body next to his wasn't Nick's, knew that he'd done something awful. The snippets he could remember of the night had been _fantastic_, but that was beside the point. He'd cheated, he'd honest-to-God cheated, something he'd sworn he would never do, not to Nick, not with Sebastian. And he had.

Jeff rolled over, intent on getting out of bed, getting dressed, and doing a super intense walk of shame back next door, but an arm reached out for him. "Stay," Sebastian whined. He'd never been the type to get clingy, but apparently today Sebastian was a cuddle whore as well as a life-ruiner. Jeff let Sebastian hold him in his embrace. By this point, Jeff had almost forgotten why he'd gone to the bar in the first place, almost forgotten the circumstances under which he'd left Nick, almost. Sebastian's arms were strong, and Sebastian's smooth, bare chest was warm against Jeff's own. Sebastian, without really moving, puckered his lips to kiss whatever part of Jeff's body was closest to them. It just so happened that that part was Jeff's lips, and Jeff kissed him back, wondering for the first time in a thousand years, what it would be like to be with someone that wasn't Nick. It was then that Jeff knew he had really thrown things down the toilet for him and Nick. It had been fixable, just a little fight, nothing serious. This, _this_ was serious. Honest-to-God cheated.

"Bas?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed.

"What am I going to do?"

"Go back to sleep," Sebastian suggested. Jeff took the advice, drifting back off to slumber-land. It was late in the afternoon when he woke up next, Sebastian still next to him. He was awake, but he hadn't moved, just staring at Jeff's perfect face and body, so beautiful, especially sleeping, like an angel. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Sebastian smiled and Jeff began to wonder for just a second whether Sebastian really was in love with Blaine, whether it wasn't him. Then an image of Sebastian's face lighting up when Blaine had sang at Sectionals came to mind, and the thought was dismissed.

"Morning," Jeff mumbled. He felt awful. He had a headache and he thought he was going to puke, every part of his body (especially his wrists and butt and jaw for some reason he couldn't quite remember) hurt, but above all else, he felt like he should be running away as fast as possible, but he couldn't will himself to leave Sebastian's arms. He didn't know what to say, and hoped Sebastian would start a conversation, otherwise he might just fall back asleep.

"You're so beautiful," Sebastian said. Not the conversation Jeff had hoped he would start, but better than silence. "I can't believe you can't see it." Jeff didn't reply. "I usually don't do this, the whole domestic, cuddling, watching you sleep thing. Just you." Jeff still couldn't think of anything to say. "Do you regret it, last night?"

"I don't know yet," Jeff said, unable to say the word 'yes' with Sebastian looking at him like that.

"Did you enjoy it, at least?"

"I definitely did," Jeff replied, letting out a sigh. A tear he hadn't realized was there fell out of the corner of his eye, sideways across his face towards his ear, and onto the mattress.

"Hey, hey," Sebastian said, his thumb connecting with the tear's trail, rubbing the wet off Jeff's face, "what's this?"

"Regret," Jeff whispered, unable to make his voice any louder. Sebastian's face fell.

"Never regret something that once made you smile," Sebastian said.

"What would you know about it?" Jeff asked, more tears falling out of his eyes. Sebastian pulled Jeff a little closer, and Jeff buried his head in the mattress, near Sebastian's shoulder.

"I've had a few regrets," Sebastian said. "Undoubtedly this will add to that list."

"What am I going to do?" Jeff cried.

"Shh, shh," Sebastian said, his hands like fire on Jeff's back, rubbing it softly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Jeff mumbled, very muffled, since he was basically talking to the mattress. "It will never be okay."

"Jeff?" Jeff grunted. "I never had a best friend before you."

"I wonder why."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

It took several hours for either one of them to leave the bed. It was Sunday, so it's not like they had anywhere better to be. Jeff knew he should have left hours ago, but he couldn't will himself to get up and face what he knew was waiting for him in his own room. Sebastian finally did get up first, and only went so far as the bathroom to take a shower. Jeff just lay in bed, uninspired to move. Sebastian finished his shower, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel. There was a familiarity between them, and neither said anything, Sebastian just pulled on underwear and a pair of gym shorts, and climbed back into bed.

"Stay as long as you like," Sebastian said. Jeff just cried and cried until he fell asleep again, and then it was very early Monday morning. "Jeff… you have to get up, we have class."

Jeff groaned and rolled over. He hadn't gotten up, eaten or even moved since they'd gone to sleep Saturday night. His uniform was in his own room, where Nick was. He couldn't do it, but then somehow his feet were on the floor and he realized he was still naked, totally, completely naked. He stumbled his way into the bathroom and caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess, even more than he usually thought, and his face looked awful, with deep circles under his eyes. The hickeys on his shoulders and chest were in stark contrast to his too white skin. He heard the water running next door, and the tears came again.

"I never meant to hurt you," Sebastian said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, already in his uniform. "I never even really meant to… do this. It's like I'm a completely different person when I'm drunk, and I'm so sorry."

"I think we both knew what would happen before we'd even left the Lacrosse field," Jeff said. "It's done." His face was like stone, completely emotionless, just looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm trying to change," Sebastian said, still intent on explaining himself.

"It won't matter," Jeff replied. "Everyone knows who you are now. It's too late."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Sebastian repeated. "I only wanted to show you a good time."

"Forget it," Jeff said, still stony. "Just stop." Sebastian sighed and left the bathroom doorway.

"I'll get you a blazer…" Sebastian said, barely audible, then the sound of the door opening and shutting, then just silence. Eventually Jeff found himself in the shower, trying to scrub the memory off his skin, to wash the guilt away, but it didn't. Sebastian was back with a spare blazer and had collected enough pieces of his own uniform for Jeff to wear by the time Jeff got out of the shower. He knew as well as Jeff did that Jeff wasn't going into his room to get his own. "I'll get it dry cleaned when you're finished with it…"

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, i've been wanting to get that out of my system for like a year, so there it is.**

**Anyone who wants to talk at length about Jeffbastian can PM me or send me an ask on tumblr.**

**Samantha.**

**Next chapter: Nick deals with the aftermath.**


End file.
